


Дорожка света

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: После демобилизации из военно-морского флота Стив становится стриптизером в гей-клубе Мамо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Trail Of Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484989) by [Verasteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine). 



> Автор приносит извинения за искажение фактов в описании работы служб социальной поддержки ветеранов войны.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _За окном машины_  
>  _С кончика сигареты_  
>  _Падает звезда — мечта в дорожке света._
> 
>  

Стив как раз стирает грим с плеча, когда в дверь гримерки раздается стук.

— Входи, — отзывается он, отправляя грязные салфетки со стола в мусорное ведро, и поднимает взгляд.

В дверях стоит Мамо, позади него двое мужчин.

— Есть минутка, Стив?

— Конечно.

Пока Стив тянется за футболкой, Мамо впускает своих гостей. Один из них коренной гавайец, другой явно с материка — светловолосый, в галстуке, и выглядит неуместно. Оба с оружием и значками на ремнях. Копы. Стив смотрит на Мамо.

— Что происходит?

Слово берет блондин.

— Ты работал здесь прошлой ночью?

Стив переводит взгляд на него, отмечает старомодную прическу с зачесом назад, крепкие плечи и воинственный тон, на который ему плевать.

— Возможно. Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, в чем дело?

— Слушай, нас не интересует, чем вы тут занимаетесь, мы по другому вопросу.

Подчеркивая свои слова, блондин обводит широким взмахом руки обстановку скудной гримерки. Стив откидывается на спинку стула.

— Лучше бы так и было. Последний раз, когда я проверял, стриптиз в Оаху не был запрещен законом.

Второй коп прочищает горло, и его напарник оглядывается.

— Чего?

— Давайте начнем заново, — дружелюбно предлагает второй. — Я детектив Ханамоа, а этот говорун — детектив Уильямс. Мы проводим опрос во всех заведениях на пирсе, утром здесь было найдено тело.

Стив бросает на Мамо еще один взгляд.

— Что за тело? — спрашивает он осторожно.

— Молодая женщина, — говорит Уильямс, и судя по тону, этот факт ему не нравится. — Мы считаем, что она, возможно, была занята в сфере… э-э, частного обслуживания.

— Проститутка? — уточняет Стив.

— Да, можно и так сказать.

Уильямс делает очередной пренебрежительный жест рукой, на лице отвращение. К чему именно — трудно понять.

— Итак, прошлая ночь. Ты работал здесь или нет?

Ночь была непримечательной, принесла меньше прибыли, чем Стив рассчитывал.

— Да, работал.

— Видел что-нибудь необычное?

— Нет. — Он наконец-то разворачивает футболку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, и просовывает голову в воротник. — Ночь как ночь. Вполне спокойная.

Уильямс облизывает губы и вытаскивает из кармана фотографию.

— Видел когда-нибудь эту девушку?

Молодая крашенная блондинка смотрит в никуда остекленевшими глазами, под головой растеклась по асфальту лужа крови. Стив не жмурится — он видел и похуже.

— Нет.

— То есть, ее не было здесь прошлой ночью? — вставляет Ханамоа. Стив на секунду задумывается.

— Не припомню. Но я не рассматриваю каждого посетителя, детектив.

Со временем все лица сливаются в одно, выделяются только те, кто оставляет хорошие чаевые. Не похоже, что девушка с фотографии могла себе позволить раскидываться деньгами.

— Где ты оставляешь свою машину? — спрашивает Уильямс.

— За доками. Въезд на пирс запрещен.

— Видел что-нибудь необычное по дороге назад?

Его агрессивный тон вызывает у Стива желание увильнуть от вопроса, но это было бы мелочно.

— Нет, детектив, — Стив поднимает взгляд на его лицо. — Ничего особенного.

Голубые глаза смотрят в ответ так же пристально, словно принимая вызов.

— Ты возвращался один?

Стив машинально встает и выпрямляет спину.

— Не понял?

— Дэнни, — Ханамоа кладет руку Уильямсу на плечо. — Сэр, это всего лишь вопрос.

— Неужели, — бросает Стив. — Мне кажется, ваш напарник на что-то намекает.

Уильямс примирительно поднимает руки.

— Виноват, извиняюсь.

— Есть за что, — говорит Стив, но не садится обратно. — И для информации: да, я был один.

— Во сколько это было? — спрашивает Ханамоа. Стив смотрит на Мамо, и тот пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, я закончил последний номер в одиннадцать, так что, думаю, где-то около полуночи.

— Ясно. Спасибо, что уделили нам время. И просто для записи, не могли бы вы продиктовать ваше полное имя?

— Стив Макгарретт, — он достает бумажник, выуживает оттуда водительские права и протягивает детективам. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, — говорит Уильямс, глядя вместо прав Стива на плотно свернутые триста баксов в его кошельке. — Откуда у тебя эти деньги?

Стив закрывает бумажник и убирает обратно в карман.

— Не ваше дело.

— Мое, — настаивает Уильямс. — Я полицейский.

Он снова смотрит с вызовом, и Стив встречает его взгляд, вскинув подбородок.

— После обеда я работал на частной вечеринке. Мне заплатили. Это прибыльный бизнес.

— Тебе стоит открыть счет в банке, — губы Уильямса тянутся в усмешке. Стив уже ненавидит его за то, что сует свой нос, куда не просят. — Хорошего дня.

Он сверлит взглядом спину уходящих, пока дверь за ними не закрывается.

  
\--

  
Между дневной и вечерней сменами клуб не работает, так что Стив сидит в баре, наблюдая, как Мамо полирует стаканы и выставляет бутылки алкоголя.

— Убийство, значит.

Мамо мельком поднимает глаза.

— Да.

— В этом районе на улице не очень много девочек, — замечает Стив и делает глоток апельсинового сока. Мамо качает головой.

— Не много, но всегда найдется несколько.

Стив кивает, водя пальцем по краю бокала.

— Как вчерашняя прибыль?

— Расходы покроет.

— То есть, не очень? Я так и знал. — Он старается не думать о состоянии своего счета. — Сегодня повезет.

— Повезет на следующей неделе, когда всем выдадут зарплату, — улыбается Мамо. — Не забивай этим голову.

Попытка Мамо его успокоить тоже вызывает у Стива улыбку.

— Ага, — говорит он после нового глотка. — Вечером покажу что-нибудь зажигательное, должно привлечь посетителей.

— Потянешь? У тебя уже были смены вчера и сегодня днем.

Раненое плечо так и не зажило полностью, немного побаливает в месте, куда вошла пуля, но выбор у Стива невелик.

— Потяну.

— Стиви, — Мамо сжимает его руку. — Не перегружай себя.

Стив запускает пальцы в волосы и невесело смеется.

— Мне нужны деньги.

На секунду хватка Мамо становится крепче, затем он отпускает.

— Ладно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже.

— Ага, — говорит Стив, допивая сок. — Я прилягу ненадолго. Разбудишь к ужину?

— Конечно.

  
\--

  
После первого сета в раздевалке, выжатый как лимон, появляется Кай.

— Чувак, там аншлаг, — отвечает он на вопросительный взгляд Стива, хватая полотенце и свои боксеры. — Утром пришвартовался авианосец.

Из-за близости к порту и военным базам наибольшую часть их коммерческой прибыли обеспечивают моряки — как скрывающие свои предпочтения, так и нет. Стив пожимает плечами.

— Лишь бы платили.

— Ты на нуле?

— Скоро отдавать за аренду. — Он тянется за тюбиком маскировочного грима, который спрячет его шрамы. — Сам знаешь, как оно.

— Да уж, знаю. Последняя пара недель была жесткой. Удачи там, — говорит Кай и скрывается в маленькой душевой в задней части комнаты.

Стив машет ему рукой, затем дверь закрывается, и он снова концентрируется на своей задаче. Шрам от пули давно затянулся, но показывать клиентам, что товар поврежден, не идет на пользу представлению. Когда все сделано, Стив надевает костюм и готовится к выходу.

  
\--

  
Кай не шутил: зал набит битком, а когда Стив выходит на сцену, заполняются и стоячие места. Толпа пожирает его глазами, несколько завсегдатаев уже посвистывают — эта часть никогда ему не надоест. Стив позволяет музыке взять контроль и задавать темп, позволяет ей приманить толпу ближе, и заставляет людей скопиться вокруг сцены.

Под конец первого трека он стоит на коленях с голой грудью, и к его поясу тянется уже много рук с наличными. Стив с удовольствием наклоняется ближе, чтобы до него смогли достать даже с дальних рядов. Каждому он старается отплатить улыбкой, подмигиванием или просто лишней секундой внимания.

Во время второго трека от некоторых рук он уворачивается, а некоторым позволяет больше, взглядом находит поблизости Чина, их вышибалу, и знает, что есть кому подстраховать, если что-то пойдет не так. Толпа, в основном, приятная — уважительная и готовая раскошелиться. Люди наслаждаются вечером, и Стиву легко погрузиться в атмосферу, забыться в свете прожекторов, под свисты, выкрики и направленные на него взгляды.

На середине третьего трека плечо начинает гудеть, и Стиву становится труднее удерживать на лице выражение удовольствия. Он способен перетерпеть, пользуется полученными на флоте тренировками, хоть те и никогда не были для этого предназначены. Пот застилает глаза, и последний акт Стив заканчивает на одной силе воли, подарив зрителям перед уходом лучшую из своих улыбок.

  
\--

  
Первым делом он принимает две таблетки обезболивающего. Гудение в плече перешло в острую боль, так что он на автомате вытирается насухо и одевается, а потом сворачивается на раскладушке, которую они держат в углу гримерки.

Через несколько минут, пока он все еще ждет, когда подействуют таблетки, в дверь стучит Синди, официантка.

— Ох, Стив, — вздыхает она, передавая ему пачку купюр, собранных со сцены после его ухода. Он убирает деньги к себе, не пересчитывая, уверенный, что может ей доверять, и натягивает на лицо улыбку.

— Я в порядке.

— Ну да. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

— Нет, все нормально. Просто отдохну до начала второго сета.

— Уверен, что справишься? — хмурится Синди.

— Не заставлять же посетителей ждать.

Она качает головой.

— Ты иногда такой чокнутый.

Стив отмахивается и ерзает, безуспешно пытаясь найти положение, в котором давление на плечо будет минимальным.

  
\--

  
Прямо перед вторым выходом к нему заходит Мамо.

— Я же сказал Синди, что разберусь.

— Знаю, она передала. — Мамо занимает место за трельяжем и наблюдает, как Стив одевается. — Но я все равно беспокоюсь.

Стив хочет пожать плечами, но останавливает себя.

— Отработаю смену и завтра схожу к терапевту. Все будет нормально.

— На тебе еще пятница, ты точно сможешь?

Стив поднимает на Мамо взгляд. Честно говоря, очень хочется ответить "нет" — он и так работал на этой неделе слишком много. Но выходные дни самые прибыльные, а плату за аренду в понедельник никто не отменял. И он на мели.

— Да, смогу.

— Стиви…

Стив жестом его останавливает.

— Я уже все решил.

Мамо долго и пристально на него смотрит, но все же кивает.

— Отлично.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, не давая горечи просочиться в голос.

— Не за что. Тебе пора.

— Уже иду.

  
\--

  
Одних таблеток недостаточно, чтобы полностью избавиться от боли, да и никогда не было достаточно. К тому времени, как Стив заканчивает, он мечтает только оказаться дома и проспать до следующего вечера, но ночь в клубе людная, и даже если ему повезет в пятницу, денег все равно не хватит, чтобы сразу покрыть и счета, и визит к физиотерапевту.

Он садится в баре, и Мамо бегло встречается с ним взглядом, потом отворачивается, чтобы обслужить следующего клиента. В любом случае, они об этом уже говорили.

Долго ждать не приходится — вскоре место рядом с ним кто-то занимает.

— Можно тебя угостить?

Стив отвечает незнакомцу улыбкой.

— Можно, если это будет апельсиновый сок.

Он не настолько глуп, чтобы напиваться, ему нужен трезвый ум. Парень подает Мамо знак, и тот почти мгновенно ставит перед ними бутылку пива и стакан сока. Оставленные деньги исчезают с прилавка с такой же скоростью.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Стив.

— А это важно?

"Военный", — думает он машинально.

— Не для меня. Понравилось представление?

Парень опрокидывает бутылку и выпивает сразу половину.

— Как оно могло не понравиться.

— Значит, я делаю свою работу хорошо, — Стив улыбается, чувствуя на себе оценивающий взгляд.

— А что-нибудь еще делаешь?

— Меня, — произносит медленно Стив, — можно уговаривать.

Во взгляде парня появляется расчётливая задумчивость.

— Сколько?

— Пятьдесят. Фронт.

Он тяжело сглатывает, проверяя карманы, но кивает. Стив забирает деньги и прячет у себя, потом соскальзывает со стула и ведет парня к служебному входу. Отперев подсобку, впускает его первым и улыбается, доставая пачку презервативов, хотя реакция ожидаема.

— Ой, да ладно. Это обязательно?

— Иначе ничего не будет, — просто отвечает Стив. — Могу вернуть деньги, никаких обид.

Он прислоняется к косяку и ждет, пока парень решится, а после его кивка захлопывает дверь, поворачивает ключ и оставляет в замке. Парень приваливается к стене. Облизнув губы, Стив шагает ближе и скользит одной рукой между его ног, упираясь другой в стену рядом с его головой. Член под ладонью уже начал твердеть. Стив трет большим пальцем по джинсовой ткани и чувствует, как бедра дергаются навстречу.

— Нравится?

Парень тихо вздыхает. Стив прижимается носом к его щеке и оставляет легкий поцелуй на щетине.

— Все хорошо, — добавляет он. — Не сдерживайся.

Повернув голову, парень со стоном впивается Стиву в губы, и Стив с готовностью возвращает поцелуй, а потом наклоняется к его шее. Ладонь отчетливо прощупывает возрастающее возбуждение, так что Стив расстегивает парню ширинку, прижимается лицом к его груди и плавно опускается на колени — в таком положении правое плечо сможет немного отдохнуть. Вытащив его член из трусов, Стив одним ртом одевает на него презерватив — этот трюк всегда действует безотказно, — и прижимает парня обратно к стене.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Стив видит, что тот стоит с открытыми ртом и часто дышит. Губы растягиваются в улыбке и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, Стив впускает член глубже, пока головка не упирается ему в стенку горла. Он задает быстрый и жесткий ритм, — ни к чему тянуть. Приходится крепко удерживать парня, чтобы не вбивался сам, и всего через несколько минут член дергается на языке. Стив вбирает его целиком и позволяет парню качнуть бедрами напоследок, чуть не закашлявшись от его напора.

В глазах собирается вода. Стив быстро смаргивает ее и встает на ноги, потом помогает парню снять презерватив, заправляет его член обратно в штаны и целует в щеку. Тот отталкивается от стены, еще не до конца отдышавшись, и безропотно следует за Стивом по коридору назад, в главную часть клуба. Сейчас там стало спокойнее — подходит время закрытия. Стив улыбается ему последний раз.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Э-э, и тебе, — говорит парень и растворяется в толпе, а Стив возвращается в раздевалку, чтобы сполоснуть рот от привкуса латекса.

  
\--

  
По пустым улицам легче возвращаться домой, Стиву по дороге встречается лишь несколько такси и патрульных машин. Когда он подъезжает к своей убогой двухкомнатной квартире, подходит второй час ночи, и мысль о предстоящих девяти лестничных пролетах вгоняет в уныние.

Но делать нечего. Стив преодолевает их в темпе легкой пробежки, напоминает себе, что это хорошая тренировка, и доволен тем, что все еще дышит ровно, добравшись до своего этажа. Он отпирает задвижку и врезной замок, затем повторно запирает их изнутри.

Во всем теле дикая усталость, и хочется забраться прямиком в кровать, но он знает, что если так сделает, то утром пожалеет, поэтому заставляет себя собраться. Приняв несколько болеутоляющих, он заваливается в душ и стоит под горячими струями пятнадцать минут, пока голова не начинает кружиться, и жжение в плече не переходит обратно от острого к слабо пульсирующему.

Медленно и через боль Стив растягивает мышцы и только когда, наконец, чувствует уверенность, что не проснется завтра с заклинившим плечом, он заползает в постель. К тому времени стрелка часов подбирается к двум.

  
\--

  
Первое, что он делает с утра — записывается на прием к физиотерапевту. После этого дышать становится легче. Стив выполняет свою обычную утреннюю разминку и завершает ее забегом на пять миль. После душа плечо продолжает ныть, и Стив знает, что эта тупая боль останется с ним на весь день постоянным напоминанием. Болит не так уж сильно — он потерпит.

Потом он закидывает белье в стирку, выгружает посуду из мойки и нехотя изучает свои финансы. Если смена в пятницу пройдет хорошо, денег должно хватить, чтобы покрыть кварплату к понедельнику, но в долгосрочной перспективе растянуть их на медицинские счета не получится. Стив проводит по волосам. Цифры плывут перед глазами от того, что он смотрит на них слишком долго.

Зарплата на следующей неделе, а значит, нужно наскрести хотя бы на один визит, и если он перекинет все на кредитку, это даст ему небольшую отсрочку, чтобы найти оставшуюся сумму.

Должно сработать.

  
\--

  
Грег наблюдал его с тех пор, как Стив начал зарабатывать у Мамо достаточно, чтобы позволить себе визиты в частную клинику. До этого ему приходилось посещать бесплатного физиотерапевта для ветеранов, который относился к нему, как к числу на бумаге, и постоянно сверялся заново с его историей болезни, чтобы понять, что делать. Счета, приходящие из Вайкики, кусаются, но Грег поддерживает плечо Стива в приемлемо рабочем состоянии, а это стоит каждого потраченного цента.

— Тебе повезло, что я смог сдвинуть расписание, — говорит Грег, когда Стив заходит. — Что-то подтянул?

Стив садится на стол.

— Не знаю. Думаю, просто перестарался.

— У тебя это частая проблема.

В его словах нет осуждения, и Стив воспринимает их спокойно. Пальцы Грега осторожно ощупывают, двигают и дергают туда-сюда сустав, пока Стив не начинает шипеть.

— Так больно? Ясно. Ложись, пожалуйста.

Стив снимает рубашку и вытягивается на кушетке, пытаясь расслабиться, несмотря на боль. Опыт научил его, что чем больнее будет в процессе, тем лучше выйдет результат, но легче от этого не становится.

Грег постукивает по его руке.

— Расслабься, парень. Ты себе не помогаешь.

— Извиняюсь. — Стив заставляет себя разжать кулаки.

— Пустяки. Это случилось на работе?

— Вчера, — отвечает Стив, медленно выдыхая. — Только не говори, что мне нужен отдых.

— Вообще-то, нужен. — Грег разминает упрямые уплотнения в мышцах возле лопатки. — Но буду считать, что это не вариант.

— Нет, если я хочу сохранить крышу над головой.

Когда пальцы Грега начинают вдавливать сильнее, Стив стискивает зубы.

— Блядь.

Грег делает паузу.

— Слишком?

— Потерплю.

— Повреждения необратимы, Стив. Я могу привести в порядок твои мышцы и сухожилия, на которые приходится большая часть нагрузки, но ты же понимаешь, что плечо никогда не заживает.

Стив старается не огрызнуться в ответ.

— Это не новость, Грег.

— Я знаю. Просто постарайся не делать хуже, потому что еще одна такая растяжка, и ты очень надолго выйдешь из строя.

Предупреждение звучит в голове грозным эхом всю дорогу из кабинета на солнечную улицу. Стив настолько поглощен мыслями, что не слышит, как его зовут, пока кто-то не хватает его за руку.

— Стив! — Коно запыхалась от того, что пришлось бежать за ним, но улыбается широко. — Привет! Как оно?

— Привет.

Стив возвращает ей быстрые объятия. Несколько месяцев назад они повстречались в зале ожидания, и общая любовь к серфингу стала поводом часто видеться и вместе покорять волны.

— Ты приходишь или уходишь?

— Ухожу, — говорит она. — А ты?

— Тоже. Не хочешь сходить на пляж?

— Давай! Если тебе можно.

Стив ведет плечом и решает, что после сегодняшнего осмотра немного релаксации и легких упражнений пойдут ему на пользу.

— Я в норме. Надо только заскочить домой и взять доску.

— Тогда вперед.

  
\--

  
Они отправляются на северный пляж, один из самых тихих, где меньше туристов и, по словам Коно, лучше волны. Вскоре вода и ветер оттесняют все проблемы на второй план. У Стива уходит несколько попыток, прежде чем он ловит хорошую волну, а Коно, которая по счету, как всегда, далеко впереди, смеется.

— Не плохо, — говорит она во время передышки, снисходительно подтрунивая. Стив пихает ее локтем в бок, но она уворачивается, а в ответ тычет в его бок двумя пальцами, от которых он тоже уклоняется.

— Не все были рождены на доске.

— Ничего особенного, — снова дразнит Коно, откидывая от лица мокрые волосы.

Стив решает немного поработать над своим загаром и вытягивается на песке. Коно падает рядом с ним.

— Чин говорил, что вчера на пирсе были копы. Что-то насчет убийства?

Приоткрыв один глаз, Стив вспоминает упрямого блондина и его агрессивные вопросы.

— Да. Придурки.

Коно ерзает.

— Прости.

— Ты еще не коп.

— Нет, но… — она взмахивает рукой. — Сильно докапывались?

Стив качает головой, открывает оба глаза и садится.

— Это их работа. Просто было много тупых вопросов.

Коно косится в сторону.

— Убили девушку, да?

— Да, проститутку. — Стив смотрит на волны. — Мне показали фото. Совсем молодая.

Коно кивает, а он снова ложится, чтобы дать солнцу высушить его кожу, закрывает глаза от ярких лучей и слушает звуки прибоя.

  
\--

  
Он просыпается от того, что Коно тычет ему в бок. Солнце в другом положении.

— Нанеси крем, Стив, а потом спи дальше. Тебе это, кажется, нужно.

— Спасибо.

Стив трет лицо ладонью и, слабо улыбнувшись, берет у нее тюбик солнцезащитного крема.

— Мамо точно не понравится, если я появлюсь весь красный и с волдырями, — говорит он, повторно натирая кожу. Коно откидывает голову и смеется.

— Да уж, вряд ли. Готов ко второму заходу?

Солнце с морем так и манят, поэтому Стив кивает и следует за ней в океан. Он отстает на первой же волне, сброшенный в воду, а Коно, конечно же, с легкостью удерживается на доске.

  
\--

  
В пятницу небо с утра затягивает серыми облаками, и все указывает на надвигающийся шторм, так что Стив переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает, и только к обеду, наконец, вытаскивает себя из постели. Он бросает вызов тяжелым тучам и отправляется на пробежку, но на обратном пути все же застает начало мощного ливня и домой возвращается промокшим до нитки.

Душ смывает промерзлость. Стив делает упражнения для плеча — растягивать его уже не так больно, как было вчера. Когда он приезжает на пирс, из-за облаков выглядывает солнце, и водная гладь сверкает. Он направляется прямиком в клуб.

Чин уже внутри.

— Похоже, погода решила помочь нам заманить людей на отдых.

— Хорошо бы, — улыбается Стив. — Кстати, Коно передавала привет.

— Вы были на пляже?

— Ага.

Маленький тесный офис Мамо находится в дальнем конце коридора. Стив делает крюк по дороге, чтобы забросить сумку в раздевалку, потом подходит к его двери и стучит, прежде чем войти.

— Привет.

— Стиви! — Мамо откидывается на стуле и жестом предлагает Стиву тоже занять место. — Кофе?

— Спасибо, — Стив берет кружку и садится. — Как у нас дела?

— Дела идут.

— Да ну? — он делает глоток и внимательно следит за лицом Мамо.

— Стал бы я тебе лгать? Не отлично, не так, как раньше, но мы держимся на плаву.

Стив кивает.

— К слову, ты помогаешь привлекать клиентов, — продолжает Мамо с усмешкой. — Перед тобой они не могут устоять.

Обычно Стив не стесняется своей работы, но сейчас чувствует, как по щекам расползается жар, и прячет улыбку за чашкой. Мамо смеется и хлопает его по руке.

— Неприятностей с копами нет? — спрашивает Стив. Мамо мотает головой.

— Не видел их с того раза.

— Хорошо. Пойду готовиться. Спасибо за кофе.

  
\--

  
Стив замечает его на середина первого сета за угловым столом в конце зала — дальше от сцены, чем садится большинство посетителей. Зачесанные назад светлые волосы привлекают внимание. Стив хмурится, но не сбивается с ритма.

Парень наблюдает за ним неотрывно и греет в руке нетронутую бутылку пива. Стив усилием переключает внимание, чтобы уделить его клиентам с протянутой наличкой, которые это внимание покупают, но каждый раз, поднимая глаза, все еще видит Уильямса.

В перерыве он быстро моется под душем, одевается и возвращается в клуб. Мамо ловит его взгляд через толпу за барной стойкой, Стив кивает на угловой стол и затем сам туда направляется.

— Детектив, — говорит он, садясь перед Уильямсом. — Вернулись с новыми вопросами?

Бутылка пива на столе теперь наполовину пуста. Голубые глаза смотрят на Стива удивленно.

— Нет, — Уильямс садится удобнее. — Пришел на выступление.

— В самом деле? — Стив недоверчиво поднимает бровь. — Вы же вроде не из таких.

— Откуда тебе знать, из каких я?

— В среду я получил об этом хорошее представление.

— Ты… что? — бормочет Уильямс. — У нас был один-единственный разговор, который ты, судя по всему, трактовал неверно, мой друг. Я делал свою работу.

— Сейчас вы тоже делаете свою работу?

Уильямс откидывается назад.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты параноик?

— Многие. И вы не ответили.

— Ответил. Я здесь не по работе.

Стив подозрительно щурится.

— Если это какая-то попытка преследования или шантажа, то у меня для вас плохая новость: нихрена не выйдет, ясно?

Взгляд Уильямса резко становится серьезным, он выпрямляется.

— У вас какие-то проблемы с местными копами?

Стив хлопает глазами, но быстро прячет удивление.

— Пока что нет.

— Очень смешно.

— Я о том, — сердито говорит Стив, — что если не отступите, то на себе узнаете, насколько здесь не рады таким как вы.

— Таким, как мы? — Уильямс поднимает обе брови, выражение на его лице колеблется между весельем и раздражением. Он взмахивает рукой. — Как мы? Что это значит? Копам?

— Мудакам, которые ищут повод для драки, — Стив наклоняется ближе. — Мы тебе не легкая добыча и не убежим, поджав хвосты.

— Стой-стой, ты думаешь?.. Нет, приятель, — Уильямс качает головой. — Это очень мило, и я понимаю, почему ты так решил, но нет. Я просто клиент с деньгами, и, знаешь, я начинаю подумывать, где тут можно подать жалобу руководству на их сотрудников.

— Иди нахрен, — рявкает Стив.

— Ты намного приятнее, когда стоишь вдалеке на сцене, — Уильямс улыбается. — Я уйду, раз ты просишь, но если ты такой со всеми, кто сюда приходит, то удивительно, что у тебя до сих пор есть работа.

— Я такой только с людьми, которым не доверяю.

— Понятно, — Уильямс вздыхает и допивает свою бутылку. — Ну, рад был повидаться и все такое, но я, пожалуй, учту твою враждебность и отчалю к выходу. Возможно, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, ты встанешь с кровати с правильной ноги.

Достав бумажник, он вытаскивает несколько купюр, потом выскальзывает из-за стола и скрывается в толпе. Стив смотрит ему вслед и гадает, как много хлопот доставит ему этот тип.

  
\--

  
— Что этому копу от тебя нужно? — спрашивает Мамо, пока Стив стирает с плеча грим после финального сета. Стив хмурится.

— Не знаю, Мамо. Он утверждает, что ничего, но я ему не верю.

— Скажу Чину быть начеку, ладно?

— Давай.

Стив тщательно растирает плечо, возвращая в него немного жизни, и ловит в зеркале взгляд Мамо.

— Если собираешься предложить мне отпуск, я вынужден отказаться.

— Не волнуйся, парень, — Мамо опускает руку ему на спину. — Никаких проблем.

Стив кивает, безжалостно заталкивает поглубже свою беспричинную злость и натягивает улыбку.

— Тогда увидимся во вторник.

— Хороших выходных, Стиви.

  
\--

  
Выходные он посвящает отдыху, выходит к морю, чтобы размять мышцы и насладиться ощущением воды вокруг себя. Плавать легко, Стив будто вернулся в родную стихию, и с наступлением новой недели, собрав вместе все свои деньги, он чувствует себя уже не так горько. В жизни бывают периоды, когда стоит беспокоиться о счетах и кредитах, а бывают те, когда нужно просто расслабиться.

Когда Стив приходит на работу, у двери его останавливает Чин.

— Тот коп заходил. Искал тебя.

— Ну отлично. — Либо у него завелся сталкер, либо у них неприятности посерьезнее. — Он тебя доставал?

— Нет, просто сидел в углу, пил пиво. Синди сказала, что он спросил о тебе, и когда узнал, что ты не работаешь, то сразу ушел.

Стив вздыхает.

— Ясно, спасибо.

— Можешь на меня рассчитывать, — говорит Чин, похлопав его по плечу.

— Знаю. Я это ценю.

Он проходит внутрь, бросает сумку в раздевалке и направляется к Мамо в офис. Пока тот разговаривает по телефону с поставщиком, Стив наливает себе кофе.

— Чин уже рассказал, — сообщает он, как только Мамо кладет трубку.

— Это может ничего не значить, — Мамо откидывается назад. — У тебя уже были поклонники, в этом мало странного.

Стив сухо улыбается.

— Они не были полицейскими.

— Верно, — соглашается Мамо, бросая на него взгляд. — Хочешь, чтобы я его больше не впускал?

Стив проводит по волосам и качает головой.

— Я сам разберусь. Мы не можем выставлять каждого, кто мне не понравился.

— Тебя не легко вывести из себя. Но да, не можем.

— Хочешь сказать, что я параноик? — спрашивает Стив, закусив губу. Мамо спокойно на него смотрит.

— Стив, если этот парень тебя нервирует, я не буду с тобой спорить.

— Спасибо.

Стив откидывается на спинку стула, трет лицо ладонями.

— Ты в порядке, Стив?

— Да, все хорошо, — вздыхает он. — Ничего неразрешимого.

Мамо улыбается.

— Тебе нужно чаще куда-нибудь выбираться.

— Если это попытка намекнуть, чтобы я нашел себе кого-то…

— Ни в коем случае, — Мамо вскидывает руки, но ехидная ухмылка выдает его с головой.

— Козел, — фыркает Стив, и все же в гримерку возвращается, улыбаясь.

  
\--

  
Уильямс снова сидит за тем же угловым столом, и Стив старательно его игнорирует, пока исполняет свои номера, но непрерывно чувствует на себе его взгляд. Это раздражает. Стив невольно улыбается шире посетителям возле сцены. Ему кажется, что Уильямс вообще не отводит глаза, даже не моргает, а просто сидит и пялится. Клуб получает свою долю прибыли даже от не особо приятных типов, которые приходят подрочить под столом, и ладно, Стиву плевать, у кого на что стоит, но это совсем другое.

У него нет времени пускаться в долгие размышления — группа слегка нетрезвых молодых женщин предлагает хорошие деньги, и Стив делает все необходимое, чтобы их отработать. Девичьи крики заглушают грохот музыки, Стив чувствует руки на своей коже, на своей заднице, но он не против. Это тоже часть сделки, пока никто не переходит рамки.

В перерыве между треками одна из женщин наклоняется к нему.

— Моя подруга выходит замуж, — говорит она, указывая на покрасневшую хихикающую девушку рядом с собой.

— Правда? — Стив поворачивается к ней с легкой улыбкой. — Молодец. Последняя ночь свободы?

Та снова хихикает.

— Типа того.

Перегнувшись через сцену, Стив целует ее в щеку.

— Поздравляю. Кому-то повезло.

Раздается новый взрыв смущенного смеха. Он встает на ноги для следующего номера и посылает невесте воздушный поцелуй, за которым следует еще одна волна криков. Когда он поднимает взгляд на угловой стол, Дэнни Уильямса там нет.

  
\--

  
Он приходит снова в пятницу вечером. Появляется сразу после первого сета, как по расписанию, и занимает место за тем же столом. Стив чувствует его взгляд на протяжении всего второго номера. Уильямс никуда не отходит, отшивает от себя других посетителей и неторопливо пьет единственную бутылку пива.

В перерыве Стив наблюдает за ним из коридора, и, наконец, это его доканывает. Он идет к столу и садится напротив.

— Привет.

Улыбка Уильямса кажется ему чересчур радостной.

— Опять ты. Ну привет.

— Да, опять я. Какого хрена ты тут забыл?

Уильямс окидывает клуб глазами.

— У этого места есть запрет на платежеспособных клиентов? Или только у тебя? Потому что больше, кажется, никто не возражает.

— Больше никто, — медленно говорит Стив, — не получает от тебя столько же внимания.

Уильямс взмахивает рукой, мышцы оживают под тонкой тканью его рубашки.

— Ладно, я могу понять паранойю, ну, при работе в такой сфере… но разве ты уже не должен был привыкнуть, что люди на тебя глазеют?

— И какая же сфера моей работы? — холодно спрашивает Стив. Уильямс закатывает глаза.

— Ну конечно он прицепился к формулировке. Я собирался сказать, — произносит он отчетливо, глядя на Стива ясными голубыми глазами, — что твоя работа не помогает развить уверенность в личной безопасности, но решил, что ты можешь счесть это оскорбительным.

Стив зло щурится.

— Или нахрен.

— Смени пластинку.

— Говорят, ты показываешься только в мою смену. Уж прости, что это вызывает у меня паранойю.

Уильямс откидывается назад.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Нет, — категорично поправляет Стив. — Тебе нравится то, что я делаю.

Уильямс обдумывает его слова.

— Хорошо, мне нравится смотреть, как ты снимаешь с себя одежду. У тебя красивое тело. Наверное, тебе это часто говорят.

Стиву это часто говорят. Он трет глаза.

— Да, только…

— Слушай, — перебивает Уильямс, — я знаю, что жалко выгляжу. Почему бы тебе не пойти осуждать меня где-нибудь еще?

Стив качает головой, не уверенный, как ответить.

— Я мог бы завернуть целую речь о желании недостижимого и табу на публичное обнажение, но ты и сам все это знаешь, и, в любом случае, это только часть правды.

— А теперь я потерял нить.

— Забавно, ты казался мне неглупым. — Уильямс допивает оставшееся в бутылке пиво. — Мне пора. Был рад поболтать.

До того, как Стив понимает, что произошло, на столе лежит двадцатка, а Уильямса нигде не видно.

  
\--

  
На следующей неделе он возвращается. Сидит в углу и неторопливо пьет пиво, наблюдая за вторым номером Стива с таким пристальным вниманием, с каким Стив смотрел бы в прицел винтовки. Эти светлые волосы, голубые глаза, галстук, который он, кажется, никогда не снимает, невозможно не замечать. Стив ловит его прямо перед тем, как тот собирается уходить.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Уильямс окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

— Я здесь работаю, — отвечает Стив. Уильямс на это странно улыбается.

— Да, работаешь. И весьма неплохо. А теперь прошу извинить, я как раз шел к выходу. Ты, вроде, любишь, когда я так делаю.

Стив игнорирует его.

— Ну сидишь ты здесь с бутылкой, а дальше что? Домой к любящей жене?

— Менее сдержанный человек на моем месте, — медленно произносит Уильямс, — мог бы обидеться, что ты обо мне такого невысокого мнения. Но я великодушно пропущу оскорбление мимо ушей и буду настаивать, чтобы ты отошел с дороги.

Стив делает шаг в сторону.

— Ладно. Иди. Надеюсь, теперь твой член стоит как следует, чтобы выебать ее.

Уильямс разворачивается с рычанием, и Стив готов, он ждал этого с момента их встречи, ему не терпится выбить спесь из этого парня. Он внутренне подбирается и почти брыкается от неожиданности, когда кто-то оттаскивает его назад и заслоняет собой. Чин прочищает горло, встречая Уильямса лицом к лицу.

— Кажется, вы собирались уходить?

Тот не двигается с места, прожигает Стива глазами, но Стив не отводит взгляд.

— Собирался, — в конце концов говорит Уильямс и, отвернувшись, идет к двери.

Чин поворачивается к Стиву.

— Какого черта?

Вместо ответа Стив направляется в подсобку, но Чин не отстает.

— Я с тобой говорю! Что за херня там произошла?

— Он действует мне на нервы, вот что, — Стив бьет правой ладонью по стене и чувствует отдачу до самого плеча. Боль кажется даже приятной. — Сидит там и смотрит, и ничерта не делает. Ладно тебе, Чин, он же полный мудак.

— Это не значит, что его нужно провоцировать. — Чин хмуро всматривается в лицо Стива. — Эй, ты в порядке?

Он цедит сквозь зубы:

— Да.

На пороге появляется Мамо. Чин ловит дверь за ручку прежде, чем та успевает захлопнуться, и выскальзывает обратно в клуб. Стив поднимает глаза — Мамо смотрит прямо на него.

— Прости.

— Что происходит, Стиви?

— Этот парень меня бесит, — отвечает Стив, встряхнув головой.

— И все же он клиент с деньгами, — напоминает Мамо. — Ты выше этого.

— Ну да. — Стив вздыхает. — Прости, ладно? Больше не повторится.

Мамо сжимает его руку.

— Ладно. Иди отдохни.

Стив кивает и возвращается по коридору в гримерную. Внезапно он чувствует такую усталость, что, кажется, мог бы проспать целый год.

  
\--

  
К счастью, в среду Уильямс не показывается, и Стив думает, что, возможно тот наконец-то понял намек, но в пятницу он снова садится в своем углу, пьет пиво и не отрывает взгляд от сцены. Стив игнорирует его изо всех сил, концентрируется на группе богатеньких студентов, которые явно пришли с намерением как следует оттянуться, но вскоре вынужден начать уворачиваться от их рук.

Чин стоит неподалеку. Стив ловит его взгляд и позже видит, как между треками он перекидывается с ребятами парой слов — на его лице железное предупреждение. Взглянув на Стива в следующий раз, он просто спокойно кивает, после чего Стив с удовольствием отмечает, что меры возымели эффект. Это вытесняет из его мыслей Дэнни Уильямса до конца последней песни, пока Стив снова не натыкается на пару нацеленных на него голубых глаз.

Он красивый — даже Стив это признает и не может понять, зачем такому тратить время, пялясь на него. Уильямс отшивает очередного подкатившего незнакомца, и, похоже, вообще не планирует кого-нибудь здесь цеплять. Сидит и смотрит. Раздражает. Стив решает выкинуть его из головы. Как говорится, не буди лихо.

Позже, подсчитав свои доходы, Стив понимает, что если и дальше продолжит рассчитывать на деньги следующей недели для оплаты счета за прошлый месяц, то ему ни на что не хватит. Он принимает душ и одевается, возвращается в клуб, напялив на лицо улыбку, и занимает место за барной стойкой. Конечно же, не проходит и десяти минут, как один из студентов садится рядом с ним.

— Здаров.

— Здравствуй, — приветливо говорит Стив, глядя, как робеет парнишка.

— Ты, м-м, Стив, да?

— Да, — Стив протягивает руку. — А ты кто?

Тот нервно улыбается.

— Я Джейк. Мы с друзьями из Бостона.

— Добро пожаловать, Джейк из Бостона. Впервые на Гавайях?

— Да, — он быстро кивает и ерзает по сидушке. — В общем, ты, ну, э-э, ничего так.

Стив давит в себе желание придвинуться и сказать ребенку, что все хорошо.

— Спасибо. Я рад, что тебе понравилось шоу.

— А может, ты… — начинает Джейк, но затем замолкает и краснеет. Стив наклоняется вперед и проводит пальцами по его руке.

— А может, я — что?

— Хотел бы, э-э, показать мне, типа, достопримечательности.

Он слишком молодой и неопытный для этого места, но у него явно есть деньги — еще недавно он и его друзья набивали наличкой пояс Стива.

— Меня можно на многое уговорить.

— Угово… — его румянец густеет. — А-а… Э-э, ясно.

— Точно?

Джейк снова ерзает.

— Теперь я должен спросить, сколько?

— Можешь спросить, — улыбается Стив. — Пятьдесят. Если устраивает, оплата вперед.

Парень сглатывает, но алкоголя в его крови уже достаточно, чтобы позволить влечению победить любые доводы против. Он лезет в карман и достает деньги.

— Я, э-э, хорошо.

Купюры быстро исчезают с прилавка. Потом Стив тянет Джейка за руку.

— Идем.

Тот покорно шагает следом, слегка подпрыгивая на носках. Как только они оказываются в подсобке, его взгляд начинает метаться по сторонам.

— Э-э, — говорит он и с опаской смотрит, как Стив достает презерватив, а потом подходит впритык и подталкивает его к стене.

— Расслабься.

Джейк не отвечает, но внезапно подается вперед и неуклюже целует Стива взасос. Пытаясь смягчить его натиск, Стив берет в ладони его лицо, медленно отстраняется и смотрит в глаза.

— Я отсосу тебе, идет?

Ответом становятся тихий стон и торопливый кивок. Стив опускается на колени, расстегивает пряжку и молнию, раскатывает презерватив. Джейк уже возбужден и толкается в его руку, это не затянется надолго. Скользнув губами по латексу, Стив придавливает языком набухшую снизу вену и чувствует, как ему на голову опускается ладонь. Не очень-то удобно, но можно потерпеть. Стив заглатывает член, насколько может, и удерживает Джейка прижатым к стене, чтобы не задохнуться, но все же под давлением крепкой сжатой в волосах руки приходится впускать его довольно глубоко. Частым морганием Стив прогоняет пощипывание в глазах, отодвигается и ласкает языком головку, но парень загоняет ее обратно в горло, вбивается еще пару раз и со стоном кончает.

Стив освобождается от его руки, на секунду садится на пятки и опускает голову, чтобы дать глазам высохнуть, а затем плавно встает с пола.

Джейк стоит, прислонившись к стене. Он выглядит вымотанным, полутвердый член так и висит высунутым из штанов. Стив тянется к нему, чтобы заправить, но парень его отпихивает.

— Не трогай меня!

Ого. Стив примирительно поднимает руки.

— Ладно.

Джейк снимает презерватив, бросает на пол, не завязав, и застегивается. Сейчас в его глазах гораздо меньше застенчивой невинности и куда больше небрежного презрения — очевидно, поставить Стива на колени ему было достаточно, чтобы кардинально поменять свое отношение. Ну да, именно этого Стиву сегодня и не хватало.

Вложив в голос побольше стали, Стив говорит:

— Пошли.

— Иди на хуй.

— Ага, мечтай.

Он берет Джейка за локоть, чтобы сдвинуть с места, и выброшенный в полузамахе кулак не становится для него большой неожиданностью. Стив использует против парня его же инерцию, разворачивает кругом и заламывает руку за спину.

— Не будь идиотом, — говорит он у Джейка над ухом. — Ты получил то, за что заплатил. Теперь вали.

И с этим выпихивает его в коридор, чувствуя облегчение, когда тот не пытается снова полезть в драку, а безропотно возвращается в клуб.

Стив прислоняется к двери и дает себе короткую передышку, пока рассеянно растирает плечо. Потом он идет избавляться от презерватива.

Позже, заглянув в зал, чтобы проверить, там ли еще Джейк со своими друзьями, он натыкается на взгляд Дэнни Уильямса, направленный прямо на него из-за стола в углу. Нахмуренные брови выдают его мысли по поводу того, чем Стив недавно занимался, и Стив посылает ему в ответ такой же недовольный взгляд. Пусть Дэнни Уильямс думает, что хочет, Стива мало заботит его мнение. Если теперь он разочаруется и отстанет — что ж, тем лучше.

  
\--

  
Прохлаждаться нет времени — когда Стив возвращается в гримерку, пора готовиться к третьему номеру. Отбросив ненужные эмоции, он повторно наносит грим, выбирает правильный костюм, разминает мышцы и пытается настроиться на более медленный и чувственный лад своего последнего представления.

Когда он выходит на сцену, Дэнни Уильямса нигде нет. В зале сидит несколько завсегдатаев. Стол, за которым кутили студенты, теперь занимает группа женщин, и их улыбки помогают Стиву забыть о первой части вечера, найти в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ и выполнить свою работу.

  
\--

  
Дэнни Уильямс не появляется всю неделю, и Стив, наконец, может расслабиться, только глаза все равно то и дело проверяют пустующий стол в углу. Он решительно об этом не думает, снова приглашает Коно на серфинг, пускает энергию на работу и упражнения.

Угловой стол остается пустым, и Стив продолжает его игнорировать.

  
\--

  
Уильямс возвращается, когда Стив уже не ждет, что снова его увидит. Он занимает свой стол как раз перед началом второго сета, и все это так знакомо, что Стив почти не раздражается, но потом чувствует на себе пронизывающий насквозь взгляд, и досада вновь прожигает себе путь по спине к основанию шеи.

В перерыве он не сдерживается и подходит.

— Вернулся?

Уильямс с ангельской улыбкой поднимает глаза.

— И снова привет. Мне сейчас придется уйти, чтобы удовлетворить твою паранойю, или это просто дружеский визит?

От его тона Стива чуть ли не передергивает.

— Я начинаю к тебе привыкать. Как к мебели.

— Пытаешься меня задеть? — говорит Уильямс. — Это больно, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — Стив ухмыляется. — Ну и где ты был на прошлой неделе?

Уильямс картинно поднимает брови.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе не все равно?

— Все равно, — сухо отвечает Стив.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Уильямс, кивком указывая на место за столом напротив. — Присаживайся, расскажу.

В конце концов Стив почему-то садится, хотя собирался отказаться. В глазах Уильямса мелькает удивление, но он оставляет решение Стива без комментариев.

— У меня была ночная смена. Вот и твой ответ. А поскольку я обязан выходить на работу в свои смены, то пришлось пропустить твои, без сомнения, прекрасные выступления.

В своей голове Стив на мгновение представляет, как мог бы выглядеть Уильямс поздно ночью, уставший и немного помятый, когда его уложенные золотистые волосы спутаны, и морщинки сильнее врезаются в уголки глаз. Он быстро прогоняет эту мысль и прикрывает эффект от нее кашлем.

— Так что, ты скучал по мне?

— Не скучал, — отрезает Стив, тыча в него пальцем. — Я просто…

— Что?

Как же Стив хочется стереть с его лица эту снисходительную ухмылку.

— Просто думал мимоходом, не помер ли ты.

— Как мило, он переживал, — Уильямс улыбается и быстро поднимает руку. — Нет-нет, ничего не говори. Я знаю, что твое замедленное эмоциональное развитие не позволит со мной согласиться, но мне и этого достаточно.

— Пошел ты, — просто бросает Стив и начинает встать. — Мне пора.

— Ого, неужели ты только что выдержал целый разговор со мной и не попросил уйти? Детка, я тронут.

Его ласковое обращение провоцирует у Стива волну раздражения.

— Я тебе не детка, сладенький.

— Просто Дэнни, — парирует Уильямс.

— Ну что ж, Дэнни, отъебись.

Стив разворачивается на пятках и уходит, не оглядываясь.

  
\--

  
Под дверь приземляется выписка по кредитной карте. Стив смотрит на баланс, насчитывает в бумажнике последние шестьдесят долларов, проверяет банковский счет, чтобы выяснить, сколько еще не хватает до нужной суммы, и понимает, что дела у него ни к черту. Все идет по худшему сценарию.

На следующий день он заглядывает в офис Мамо.

— Слушай, у тебя есть для меня дополнительные смены?

Мамо поднимает на него многозначительный взгляд.

— Не хватает денег?

— Впритык, — признается Стив, занимая второй стул. — Я разберусь, если ничего нет, просто…

— Сейчас проверю, — перебивает Мамо, подбадривающе сжав его руку. От такого понимания почти невыносимо, и Стив рад, когда Мамо отходит за ежедневником.

— Все валится из рук, — вырывается у него против воли. Он наклоняется вперед и, локтями упираясь в колени, придавливает веки ладонями. — Блядь.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Стиви.

Голос Мамо звучит тепло. Стив думает о дополнительной работе, о том, какую нагрузку она создаст на его плечо, и стоят ли того усилия, а потом вздыхает. Ему на спину опускается рука.

— Эй, ты ведь скажешь мне, если станет совсем плохо?

Стив поднимает голову.

— Я разберусь.

— Я могу тебе немного занять.

— Это будет началом конца, ты же знаешь.

Мамо кивает.

— Не хотел бы я видеть, как ты возвращаешься к тому же состояние, в котором был, когда  
Только начинал. Твое плечо…

— Сейчас намного лучше. — Стив пытается выдавить улыбку. — Так ты поможешь, или как?

— На субботнюю ночь не хватает человека. Я собирался попросить Джейсона, но можешь забрать смену себе, если хочешь.

Стив снова вздыхает. Ночь субботы означает четыре сета вместо трех, и отработать их все будет совсем непросто.

— Да, заберу, — говорит он, кусая губы. Надо идти до конца. — Впиши меня.

Пару секунд Мамо внимательно на него смотрит, но затем вносит в график его имя.

  
\--

  
В понедельник Стив прямо с утра сидит в кабинете Грега с раздирающей болью в плече, сопровождавшей его с самого воскресенья. Грег делает необходимые тесты и наконец произносит:

— Стив, ты перенапряг мышцы.

— Я знаю. Можешь это исправить?

Грег качает головой.

— Могу попробовать. Но ты должен будешь сделать все возможное, чтобы дать плечу немного передохнуть.

— Знаю, знаю, — кивает Стив. — Сейчас просто… время неудачное, наверное.

— Что ж. Ложись.

Он делает, как ему велено, и расслабляется, насколько это возможно в процессе терапии. В боку грызет беспокойство. Перед уходом он сразу получает назначение на следующий прием в пятницу и, возвращаясь домой, падает в постель в отчаянной попытке хоть ненадолго сбежать от реальности.

  
\--

  
Он еле вытягивает свою смену, и это отражается на количестве чаевых. В конце второго сета все, чего ему хочется — это запить обезболивающее снотворным и лечь спать. Третий выход кажется практически непосильным.

Стив сворачивается на раскладушке и ждет, когда таблетка подействует. Ему бы только дожить до конца недели, пережить выходные, а потом можно будет отдохнуть несколько дней.

Дэнни Уильямс, ни разу не остававшийся до третьего сета, сегодня никуда не уходит. Стив встречает его знакомый взгляд и получает улыбку, но вместо раздражения чувствует в каком-то роде прилив сил, потому что парень ему даже не нравится, и все же продолжает к нему возвращаться.

Стив заставляет себя отвернуться, сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь еще, на клиентах с деньгами и привлечении долларов, которые покроют его счета. Когда он уходит со сцены, Дэнни все еще за столом, смотрит.

  
\--

  
После быстрого душа он переодевается и возвращается в клуб, где Дэнни Уильямс уже рассчитывается за выпивку. Впихнув сумку под барную стойку и пожелав Синди спокойной ночи, Стив направляется к его столу.

— Привет.

Дэнни оборачивается.

— И тебе привет.

— Что-то ты засиделся.

— Да, — Дэнни приглаживает волосы и робко улыбается. — Похоже, сегодня не мог оторваться.

Стив кривится.

— У меня сегодня не лучшая ночь, тебе стоило выбрать другую.

— Я заметил, — говорит Дэнни, но тон его голоса доброжелательный. Он тихо добавляет: — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — отвечает Стив, подавляя желание потереть плечо. Дэнни недоверчиво щурит глаза, но не напирает.

— Можно тебя чем-нибудь угостить?

Час назад Стив хотел только лечь спать, но в эту минуту разговор и компания кажутся ему предпочтительнее одиночества и переживаний в темноте.

— Валяй.

— Апельсиновый сок, да?

Он морщится. Оказывается неловко вдруг осознать, как много Дэнни за ним наблюдает.

— Да.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть, пока я хожу.

Стив занимает место за столом и расслабленно откидывается на подушки. Дэнни возвращается быстро, ставит перед ним стакан, а сам садится напротив с бутылкой пива.

— Итак. Что особенного я сделал, после чего общение со мной стало для тебя терпимым?

— Кто сказал, что оно стало терпимым? — фыркает Стив и немного ненавидит Дэнни за его снисходительную улыбку.

— Ну, я не заметил, чтобы ты рвался к выходу.

Вопреки своим чувствам Стив насмешливо отвечает:

— Ладно, допустим.

— И все? Я привык слышать от тебя более нескромные ответы, детка.

— Говорил же, я тебе не…

— Да, да, знаю, — перебивает Дэнни, размахивая рукой. — Я из Нью-Джерси, ничего личного. Можешь спросить вашу милую официантку, она подтвердит, что я всех так называю.

Взгляд Стива падает на Синди. Он чувствует иррациональный укол ревности, и следующие слова срываются с губ совершенно необдуманно, будто в подтверждение тому, что на сегодня он слишком устал:

— К ней ты тоже подкатываешь?

— Я к ней?.. — Дэнни с явным скептицизмом качает головой. — Нет. Убери со своего красивого лица это хмурое выражение, я не подкатывал к официантке в гей-клубе, господи.

Стив давит пальцами на веки и дергается от удивления, когда крепкая хватка на запястье оттаскивает его руки от лица.

— Эй, — голос Дэнни звучит тише, в другом регистре, задевая внутри Стива потайные струнки, которые он не готов признать. — Что с тобой сегодня? Не думай, что я не заметил, каким несчастным ты был на сцене.

Он вытаскивает руку из пальцев Дэнни.

— Я в порядке.

— Заметка себе на будущее: не пытаться быть милым. Ясно, понял. Больше не повторится.

Слова Дэнни вызывают у Стива волну протеста. Он вдруг не может понять, зачем вообще сидит с этим парнем.

— Отъебись, понял? Проехали, — отрезает он, поднимаясь, но Дэнни тут же говорит:

— Подожди, не сбегай от меня. Допей хотя бы сок.

Что-то в его голубых глазах действует на Стива убедительно. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, поэтому снова садится.

— Ладно.

— Вот и хорошо. Обещаю больше не дразнить. — Дэнни делает глоток пива. — Кстати, я впервые увидел твое позднее выступление. Было здорово.

Стив невольно улыбается.

— Понравилось?

— А как же, — отвечает Дэнни с хитрой усмешкой, и лицо у него вдруг становится совсем мальчишеским. — Мне вообще нравится смотреть, как ты двигаешься, это и так должно быть очевидно. Но медляк был… очень хорош.

— Его продолжение еще лучше, — говорит Стив, думая про себя, насколько же он глуп, если делает такое заявление копу, и насколько глуп, если хочет этого чуть сильнее, чем должен. — Возможное продолжение.

Дэнни хмурится.

— Ты предлагаешь приватный танец?

— Или что-нибудь другое.

Стив смотрит на Дэнни в упор и знает, что тот уже понял, что он делает.

— Остановись, — говорит Дэнни, поднимая руку. — Я детектив полиции. И даже если бы не был… то, что я ценю эстетику, а твое финансовое положение не оставило тебе других вариантов, еще не значит, что я тебя трахну. Я так дела не делаю, детка.

Удар принят. Стив примиряется с реальностью и меняет тактику на нападение.

— Думаешь, ты для меня слишком хорош?

— Иди к черту, — спокойно отвечает Дэнни. — Ты мне нравишься. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, и это не преступление. Но платить за секс с тобой я не стану ни сейчас, ни потом. Если однажды ты окажешься в моей кровати — что ж, замечательно. Но это случится потому, что мы оба захотим в ней быть.

— Не тебе решать, чего я хочу, — рявкает Стив.

Дэнни стучит пальцем по столу, его голос опускается до полушепота.

— Нет. Но мне решать, чего хочу я.

Стив устал, слишком устал от этого разговора и его жалящих игл. Он встает, оставляя на столе недопитый стакан.

— Шел бы ты нахуй, Дэнни.

  
\--

  
Дома он становится под душ, притворяется, что не чувствует себя куском дерьма, и на автомате делает растяжку, прикусив щеку. Он упрямо избегает мыслей о том, что завтра снова возвращаться на работу. Придется заставить себя несмотря ни на что.

Мыслей о Дэнни Уильямсе он тоже избегает. Не думает о его решительном взгляде и о том, как звучал его голос в момент, когда он внезапно решил отрастить себе совесть.

В кровати Стив долго ворочается и ерзает, но сон приходит к нему лишь с первыми лучами солнца.

  
\--

  
Среду Дэнни нет за угловым столом. Стив работает через пелену боли, и на втором перерыве, лежа на раскладушке и пытаясь найти внутри себя хоть какие-то силы, чтобы подготовиться к третьему сету, он уже знает, что не сможет продолжать.

Его находит Кай.

— Стив, ты в порядке?

Стив садится, вздрагивает, пробует кивнуть.

— Ты можешь… Не знаешь, где Мамо?

— Знаю, сейчас позову.

Кай выскакивает обратно, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и Стив откидывает голову к стене. Мамо приходит через несколько минут.

— Стиви?

— Я думал, что смогу, но… — Стив встречает взгляд Мамо, заставляет себя смириться со своим провалом. — Ничего не получится. Черт, я с трудом поднимаю руку, это не…

— Ну хватит, — Мамо садится перед ним. — Иди домой, все в порядке.

— Я знаю, что сам просил дополнительную смену, — говорит Стив, качая головой. — Прости, я думал, что смогу…

Мамо сжимает его руку.

— Иди домой. Это не важно.

Это важно, хочет ответить Стив, но проглатывает слова и кивает.

— Прости, — говорит он еще раз. Мамо грустно улыбается.

— Не переживай так, парень. Иди.

И Стив уходит.

  
\--

  
В четверг он берет себя в руки и отправляется в местную клинику, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения, пока проходит через необходимые тесты, проверки и рентген.

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спрашивает молодая женщина-врач. Стив вздыхает.

— Я танцор.

— Вам придется взять перерыв на работе, — говорит она, выписывая рецепт.

— Не выйдет, — Стив берет у нее лист бумаги. — Если не буду работать, мне не заплатят.

Врач пожимает плечами.

— Плечо ваше. Постарайтесь, по крайней мере, не нагружать его. Никаких упражнений, никаких занятий, где требуется большая активность. И сходите к физиотерапевту.

Все это Стив уже слышал. Врач вздыхает и провожает его до двери.

  
\--

  
Прописанные противовоспалительные вызывают тошноту, но с этим Стив тоже сталкивается не впервые, так что послушно все выпивает и старается не выблевать обратно. Он пропускает свою пятничную смену, проводит все выходные в кровати, пока в воскресенье не раздается звонок в домофон.

Стив жмет на зуммер и через десять минут, которые необходимы гостю — кем бы тот ни оказался — на преодоление всех ступеней, открывает дверь. За ней стоит Коно с белым целлофановым пакетом в руке.

— Привет, — она солнечно улыбается. — Не хочешь меня впустить?

Стив отходит в сторону, чтобы дать ей пройти. Коно ставит пакет на кухонный стол.

— Короче, — говорит она. — Во-первых, мог бы и поздороваться. Во-вторых, ты ужасно выглядишь. В-третьих, Чин рассказал мне, что происходит, и я рискнула предположить, что тебе пропишут ту же дрянь, которую приходилось пить мне, когда я похерила колено, так что принесла тебе еды, от которой меня не выворачивало. Если не захочешь — я не обижусь.

Стив не сдерживает улыбку.

— Спасибо, Коно. И привет.

— Ага, привет, — она усмехается, вытаскивая контейнеры с едой. Желудок не реагирует на запахи, и это вселяет в Стива надежду. — Будешь?

— Буду.

Он достает тарелки с вилками и осторожно пробует несколько разных блюд. Это азиатская кухня, не слишком острая, но соленая и сочная, и вскоре Стив даже встает за добавкой, покинув ненадолго диван и телевизор, на котором они с Коно смотрят соревнования по серфингу.

Во время перерыва на рекламу Коно спрашивает:

— Насколько в этот раз все плохо?

Стив пожимает плечами, но тут же кривится и усилием расслабляет спину.

— Говорят, что не слишком. Легкое воспаление.

— Болит сильно?

— Да. — Он хмурится, отодвигая тарелку. — У меня сейчас нет времени болеть.

Пару секунд Коно молча на него смотрит, а потом заходится смехом.

— Ни у кого и никогда нет времени болеть.

Стив откидывается на спину и тоже усмехается.

— Верно.

После еще одной паузы Коно спрашивает:

— Ты со всем справишься?

— Мне придется.

— Это не ответ.

Стив садится ровнее.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Что мне не хватает денег? Да, не хватает. И никогда не будет хватать, если так пойдет дальше, но подачки мне не нужны.

Коно несильно ударяет его кулаком по руке.

— А я тебе предлагала, придурок? Кончай себя жалеть.

— Я не…

— Ты "да", — перебивает она, откидывая со лба непослушную прядь. — Сделай перерыв, отдохни, попробуй еще раз.

Стив проводит по лицу ладонью.

— Ладно, может ты и права.

— Найди себе что-нибудь приятное. Или кто-нибудь, — Коно улыбается. — Чин сказал, у тебя появился поклонник.

— Ага, сраный Дэнни Уильямс. Там ничего не светит, — отвечает Стив. После ее вопросительного взгляда приходится пояснить: — Он меня отшил.

— Ого, трудная неделя у тебя выдалась. Но взгляни на светлую сторону: хуже не будет, потому что некуда.

Несколько секунд Стив буравит Коно взглядом, а потом бросает в нее кусочек моркови.

  
\--

  
Во вторник, когда боль снова становится терпимой, он возвращается в строй и, стараясь напрягать плечо как можно меньше, кое-как отрабатывает смену. И если он ищет глазами Дэнни Уильямса, не заметив в углу его светлую голову, никто все равно не узнает.

Дэнни появляется в среду. Несмотря на их разговор на прошлой неделе, голубые глаза все так же преследуют Стива. Пристальный молчаливый взгляд снова не дает ему покоя, и в конце концов Стив не выдерживает, выходит в перерыве между сетами и садится к Дэнни за стол.

— Привет, — с улыбкой говорит Дэнни. — Рад тебя видеть.

Стив поднимает бровь.

— Снова пришел посмотреть?

— Да. Мне понравилось, — Дэнни делает глоток пива. — Я слышал, ты заболел.

— Мне уже лучше, спасибо.

— Хорошо, — он кивает. — А то я расстроился, когда тебя не увидел.

Стив хмурится.

— Звучит как-то жутко.

— Надеюсь, ты переживешь, — замечает Дэнни. Стив откидывается назад и фыркает.

— Твои разграничения? Да, переживу.

— Так мы снова об этом?

— О чем?

— Сам знаешь, о чем, — Дэнни указывает на него пальцем. — Ты очень красивый, не спорю, но некоторыми вещами я просто не занимаюсь.

Стив прикусывает язык, заставляет себя дождаться, когда пройдет раздражение, и спрашивает:

— А какими занимаешься?

Теперь уже хмурится Дэнни.

— Что это, скромная попытка спросить о моей ориентации? Да, детка, я трахаюсь с парнями. С девчонками тоже, и, опровергая твои прошлые намеки, прямо сейчас я не трахаюсь ни с кем. Доволен?

Стив давит растущую в груди пустоту.

— Так ты би?

— Да, если тебе так нужно дать этому название. — Дэнни кажется раздраженным и говорит громче обычного. — А ты один из тех пуристов, которые не верят в наше существование?

— Я не из кого, — говорит Стив и слышит, как его собственная злость просачивается в голос. — С чего ты взял, что хоть что-то обо мне знаешь?

— Я знаю о тебе примерно столько же, сколько ты знаешь обо мне. Твой любимый напиток, твою профессию и то, что иногда ты бываешь невыносимым. Единственное, чего я не знаю — так это гей ты или нет, или где-то между.

— Первое, — отвечает Стив. Дэнни кивает.

— Рад, что мы прояснили этот момент.

Стив хочет пожать плечами, но останавливает себя.

— Я знаю, что ты из Нью-Джерси.

— Как и половина этого острова. Обычно еще до того, как я открываю рот.

— Что забыл в Гонолулу коп из Джерси?

— Ладно, — вздыхает Дэнни, приглаживая волосы. — Значит, жили-были в Нью-Джерси два человека. Однажды они поженились и завели ребенка, а потом, не знаю, может, мы изначально не подходили друг другу, или, может, перестали подходить, но она не выдержала брак со мной и ушла.

Стив вдруг замечает в нем какую-то глубокую внутреннюю усталость, чувствует желание протянуть руку и коснуться его, но вместо этого делает глоток сока. Дэнни продолжает:

— Она ушла и нашла себе другого, а тот парень просто, блядь, взял и переехал сюда. Так что и мне пришлось, ведь у них моя дочь, и я хочу видеть ее чаще, чем два раза в год на школьные каникулы.

— Ясно. — Стив не знает, что еще сказать. — Это…

— Давай, объясни мне, что это, — подначивает его Дэнни взмахом руки. — Я очутился в богом забытой дыре, одержимой ананасами и производными от него продуктами, которые не входят ни в одну известную мне пищевую группу, а все вокруг говорят на другом языке, упорно называя его английским, и хихикают за моей спиной.

— Дэнни…

Ему не дают вставить слово — Дэнни тычет пальцем ему в лицо.

— Не отрицай, это правда. Вы, ребята, ненавидите чужаков, так что теперь моя жизнь сводится к разглядыванию стриптизеров, потому что по какой-то идиотской причине я не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Твои татуировки и движения должны быть вне закона.

Стив не прячет веселой улыбки.

— Не думай, что я этому рад, — добавляет Дэнни уже спокойнее, без прежнего запала. — Я знаю, на какую планку меня ставят регулярные визиты сюда.

— На какую? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

— На ту, что в паре ступенек от самого дна.

Стив на секунду задумывается.

— Тогда на какую это ставит меня?

— Детка, — говорит Дэнни вдруг ласковым голосом, — я не сужу тебя по тому, как ты зарабатываешь.

— Но трахать меня не будешь.

— Все не выбросишь это из головы? Поверь, я бы с удовольствием трахнул тебя всеми возможными способами, если бы ты попросил. Если бы ты хотел. Но платить за секс я не буду.

Стив допивает сок и встает.

— Спокойной ночи, Дэнни.

— Эй, Стив! — доносится ему вслед, но Стив не оборачивается.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив пытается выкинуть Дэнни Уильямса с его раздражающей моральностью из головы, проводит четверг за чтением книги, которую посоветовала Коно, неожиданно для себя втягивается и отвлекается, и все отлично, пока он не понимает, что в уме представляет Дэнни на месте главного героя.

Он никогда не терял голову из-за ерундовых, безымянных, безликих знакомств, которые ничего не значили, но Дэнни Уильямс засел у него под кожей. Ему просто нужно, чтобы Дэнни признал, что хочет его, просто нужно, чтобы Дэнни сказал "да" и не мешал Стиву встать на колени, ведь именно этого на самом деле он добивается. Стив дрочит, думая о Дэнни, использует левую руку, чтобы не напрягать правую, и ненавидит все это, ненавидит каждую секунду, но кончает с именем Дэнни на губах.

  
\--

  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы я решил пойти к тебе домой? — спрашивает он у Дэнни в пятницу, проскользнув за его столик в перерыве между номерами.

Рука Дэнни, держащая бутылку пива, застывает на полпути ко рту.

— Что-что?

— Ты меня слышал.

— О, я слышал тебя, детка, слышал, просто пытаюсь понять, что ты имел в виду, — Дэнни указывает на Стива взмахом свободной руки. — Ты хочешь услышать подробное описание всего, чем я хотел бы с тобой заняться, или просто пытаешься меня поддеть? Мне, знаешь ли, хватает дедовщины на работе.

Стив краснеет, злится на себя.

— Я спрашиваю.

— Спрашиваешь или предлагаешь? — не унимается Дэнни, опуская бутылку на стол. — С нашей последней встречи правила не поменялись.

— Без денег. Я ничего не буду у тебя просить.

Дэнни с подозрением щурится.

— Почему?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Допустим, я о тебе думал.

— Допустим, — медленно кивает Дэнни. Стив продолжает:

— Ты сказал, что если бы я сам захотел, ты бы согласился.

— В твоей черепушке творится черти-что, — говорит Дэнни. — К тому же, если я ничего не путаю, ты еще не закончил с работой.

Стив удивленно моргает.

— То есть, ты мне отказываешь, потому что я не могу пойти прямо сейчас?

— Кто говорил про отказ? Я вообще ни слова не сказал о своих планах. — Дэнни внимательно на него смотрит. — Я все еще пытаюсь определить, с какой разновидностью сдвига по фаза столкнулся.

— Ну и вали тогда нахер.

Стив встает, решая, что с него хватит, он просто заставит себя обо всем забыть, но Дэнни ловит его запястье и проводит по коже большим пальцем с нежной интимностью, на которую не имеет права. Стив дергает руку к себе, и Дэнни отпускает.

— Постой. Стив.

— Что?

— Я останусь.

— И?

Дэнни тяжело вздыхает.

— И, если до конца ночи ты все еще не передумаешь зайти ко мне, то я буду здесь.

— Ясно.

Развернувшись на пятках, Стив уходит в подсобку и сидит там на краю раскладушки, вдавливает кулаки в глаза. Фантомное прикосновение горит на запястье, ему это нужно, нужно вытравить Дэнни Уильямса из своей головы.

  
\--

  
Чтобы справиться с заключительным актом, не оступившись, и не выглядеть совсем отвлеченным, Стив избегает смотреть на Дэнни и сосредотачивается на людях в других частях зала, ближе к сцене. Закончив, он принимает душ, переодевается, проверяет сумку, чтобы убедиться, что остались презервативы, и только потом возвращается в клуб.

У него были сомнения в том, что Дэнни правда останется, но тот уже ждет, прислонившись к своему излюбленному столу. Подходя, Стив кожей ощущает на себе его оценивающий взгляд и поднимает брови.

— Ты уже видел меня со всех сторон.

— Именно поэтому смотреть сейчас еще приятнее, — довольно отвечает Дэнни. — И, дабы не строить предположений — ты по-прежнему хочешь пойти со мной?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Отлично. — Дэнни широко улыбается, лицо прямо светится радостью, и у Стива от этого покалывает в пальцах. Он сжимает их в кулаки.

— Ладно, идем.

Согласно кивнув, Дэнни кладет руку Стиву на плечо, теплую даже через ткань рубашки, и Стив позволяет себя вывести.

По дороге вдоль пирса их обдувает океанский бриз. Впереди, раскинувшись, горят огни Гонолулу. Стив прочищает горло, чтобы разбавить молчание, но слова так и не приходят. Дэнни косится на него.

— Не передумал?

— С чего ты взял, что я иду против воли? — раздраженно реагирует Стив.

— Может, с того, — огрызается Дэнни, — что ты выглядишь таким же заинтересованным в продолжении ночи, как ягненок, идущий на убой.

— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь.

— Я знаю достаточно. Знаю, что ты предлагал…

Стив останавливает Дэнни, пока тот не успел сказать что-нибудь такое, чего он не хочет слышать, толкает к стене ближайшего здания и крепко впивается в губы. Дэнни издает протестующий звук, изворачивается, а затем заводит руку ему за спину и рывком притягивает к себе, возвращая поцелуй с той же силой и страстью.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Дэнни хрипит севшим голосом:

— Ты чокнутый, совершенно чокнутый.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Стив и целует его еще раз, покусывая нижнюю губу. Дэнни снова начинает мычать ему в рот, тычет в бок, пока Стив не отрывается, и затем говорить между вдохами:

— Мы дойдем кровати. Ты обещал пойти ко мне домой, и я этого хочу. Я хочу секс в кровати.

Стив наклоняется, чувствует Дэнни своим телом практически везде — его твердые мышцы и слегка возбудившийся член рядом с бедром.

— Чего еще ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты перестал надо мной нависать. Остальное решу, когда ты будешь голым.

— Ты видел меня голым.

Дэнни отталкивает его и возвращается на дорогу.

— Да, я видел тебя голым. Это другое.

Пожав плечами, Стив следует за ним.

  
\--

  
Дэнни ездит на Шевроле Камаро, и, похоже, что, управление у нее потрясающее. Стив невольно завидует, наблюдая за тем, как Дэнни переключает передачу. Потом его взгляд задерживается на пальцах Дэнни, сжимающих рычаг, и мысли сворачивают в другую сторону. Дэнни ловит его взгляд, когда проверяет дорогу.

— Детка, серьезно?

— Что? — Стив упрямо изображает непонимание.

Дэнни смеется.

— Представляешь в голове, что хотел бы со мной сделать?

Напряжение, скопившееся в основании позвоночника, хочет вырваться дрожью, но Стив ее подавляет.

— Мне казалось, вопрос в том, что хотел бы сделать со мной ты.

— Ты не очень-то милый, когда скромничаешь, — говорит Дэнни. — Как насчет того, чтобы выяснить, что мы хотели бы сделать друг с другом?

Стив отворачивается к окну и смотрит на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи ночного города. И не отвечает.

  
\--

  
У Дэнни двухкомнатная квартира в южной части города, вторая комната — спальня его дочери. Стив окидывает безразличным взглядом раскладной диван. Он спал в местах похуже этого, да и спать никто не собирается.

Сбросив сумку с плеча, он прислоняется к двери и наблюдает за тем, как Дэнни включает свет.

— Ничего квартирка.

— Отвали. Цены на аренду — еще одна причина ненавидеть этот остров.

Стив вздыхает.

— Кому ты рассказываешь.

— Хочешь еще немного обсудить мебель, или займемся чем-нибудь интересным?

— А чего бы ты хотел? — спрашивает Стив, расслабленно опуская плечи.

Дэнни указывает на него пальцем.

— Не забывай, что я видел твои методы обольщения, и я не твой клиент.

— У тебя это повод для гордости, да? — Стив не может унять желание немного поглумиться. — Знаешь, это не делает тебя лучше их.

— Вообще-то, делает, но я приберегу лекцию о том, почему, на другой день. Ты явно не готов ее услышать.

Плавным движением Стив снимает футболку через голову и видит, как Дэнни тяжело сглатывает.

— На что уставился?

— Иди сюда, — говорит Дэнни. Улыбнувшись, Стив отрывается от стены и становится прямо перед ним, а затем изящно опускается на колени, но когда он тянет руку к ширинке Дэнни, тот уверенно перехватывает его руку. Стив резко смотрит вверх.

— Что это ты делаешь? — спрашивает Дэнни. За игривым тоном в его голосе звучит сталь. Стив удивленно поднимает брови.

— Не хочешь минет?

— Нет, — Дэнни мотает головой, — я люблю хороший минет не меньше других, но сейчас хочу заняться сексом с тобой, а не с твоим ртом.

На мгновение Стив чувствует в груди необъяснимую вспышку злости, но делает глубокий вдох и гасит ее, прижимаясь лбом к бедру Дэнни. Он понимает, что Дэнни все еще держит его руку, когда тот начинает тянуть его вверх. Стив встает.

— Ладно, детка, — говорит Дэнни, и голос действует на Стива успокаивающе, как бы он ни противился этой мысли. — Ты любишь трахаться?

— В целом, или тебе интересно что-то конкретное?

— Конкретное. До члена в заднице конкретное, — Дэнни ухмыляется. — Есть предпочтения?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Наверное.

— Ничего себе, из тебя слова клещами приходится вытаскивать. Хорошо, давай так. Предположим, что вариант отсосать у меня, как бы заманчиво ни он звучал, не рассматривается. Чего бы ты тогда хотел?

— Чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит Стив. Он все еще чувствует руку Дэнни на своем запястье, и в памяти всплывает, как его пальцы сжимали рычаг коробки передач. Стив пытается скрыть новую волну дрожи, но Дэнни, похоже, ощущает ее через прикосновение.

— Меня это устраивает, — улыбается он, разжимая пальцы, кладет руки Стиву за шею и тянет к себе. Стив придавливает Дэнни к стене, и приходится согнуть колени, чтобы нормально поцеловаться. В какой-то момент он снова чувствует тычки в бок и отодвигается.

— А теперь-то что?

— Кровать, — говорит Дэнни, указывая в сторону, — стоит прямо там, где ты только что предлагал мне тебя трахнуть. Давай, Стивен, двигайся.

Стив рассеянно кивает и делает шаг назад, собираясь расстегнуть штаны.

— Стоп, остановись. Хочешь лишить меня удовольствия? Я видел эту часть в твоем исполнении, детка, теперь моя очередь.

И Дэнни снова берет его руки, на этот раз — чтобы отвести. Он расстегивает штаны Стива и тянет вниз, скользя пальцами по коже вместе с ними, потом накрывает ладонью член Стива поверх боксеров, невольно заставляет бедра дернуться навстречу. Стив не может остановить рвущийся из груди стон.

— Скажи, — хрипло шепчет Дэнни. — Скажи, Стив, когда последний раз к тебе кто-нибудь так прикасался?

Он слегка сжимает пальцы, и Стив пытается, честно пытается вспомнить этот последний раз, когда он был с кем-то просто так, для себя. Он тяжело сглатывает.

— Отвечай, — требует Дэнни, продолжая водить большим пальцем по натянутой ткани бездумными отвлекающими движениями.

— Давно, — наконец отвечает Стив, опуская голову и носом уткнувшись Дэнни в висок. — А теперь заткнись.

С тихим смехом Дэнни убирает руку и тянет белье Стива следом за штанами. Стив вышагивает из одежды, а пальцы тянутся к воротнику Дэнни, скользят сверху вниз, задерживаясь на маленьких пуговицах, и когда все они, наконец, расстегнуты, Стив выправляет рубашку Дэнни из штанов, чтобы рассмотреть его широкую накачанную грудь, покрытую россыпью золотистых волосков. Он не может сдержаться и прикасается к ней, проводит ладонями от центра к бокам, пробирается за пояс Дэнни и натягивает его штаны на заднице.

Дэнни снова смеется, ослабляет узел галстука и не глядя снимает, отправляет за ним рубашку и вскоре остается в одних выпирающих спереди трусах. На этот раз Стив становится на колени, даже не задумываясь. Он прижимается губами к ткани и чувствует руку Дэнни в своих волосах, слышит сверху его голос:

— Если будешь хорошим, позже сможешь у меня отсосать.

По телу Стива волной проходит крупная дрожь. Дэнни оттягивает его за волосы.

— Идем.

Отодвинувшись, Стив садится на корточки и поднимает глаза.

— Кровать, — объясняет Дэнни, снимая с себя остатки одежды. — Ты, наверное, уже догадался, что я ее очень люблю.

Стив неизящным движением забирается на кровать и вытягивается на животе — желание напрочь лишило его грации. Он немного дергается, когда чувствует на спине легкий поцелуй. Дэнни медленно поднимается вверх, прожигая губами на коже влажную дорожку, а дойдя до правого плеча, отклоняется от курса и касается шрама, оставленного прошедшей навылет пулей.

Стив резко дергается — не может сдержать рефлекс.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет Дэнни. — Я не знал, что это больно.

— Мне не больно, — Стив поворачивает голову и смотрит на него одним глазом. — Это не… снаружи уже не болит.

Он чувствует рядом с бедром твердый член Дэнни и ерзает, чтобы привлечь его внимание к более насущным делам.

— Так не терпится? Ну ладно. А ничего, если я попрошу тебя развернуться?

На этот раз Стив ложится на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Дэнни как следует.

— В смысле?

— Я хотел бы видеть твое лицо, — говорит Дэнни. — Но если тебе это не подходит…

— Нет, все в порядке, — Стив осторожно переворачивается, чтобы Дэнни не пришлось далеко отодвигаться. — Я, э-э, у тебя же все есть?

Дэнни усмехается, но тянется к тумбочке и достает презервативы и смазку.

— Да, у меня все есть. В этой части у тебя тоже есть предпочтения?

Стив думает о пальцах Дэнни, приподнимается и тянет его к себе, целует, пока не слышит его стон. Пока Дэнни не бросает все из рук, чтобы взять в них лицо Стива и ответить. Стив переворачивает их, обняв Дэнни за талию, оказывается сверху и произносит, игнорируя его возмущенный возглас:

— Да, у меня есть предпочтения.

— Ага, — отвечает Дэнни. — Не хочешь ими поделиться?

Он тяжело дышит, но все равно ворчит, и Стив невольно улыбается.

— Можешь сделать это сам, — говорит он, затем переворачивает их еще раз, возвращая в прежнюю позицию, а заодно нащупывает смазку и бросает Дэнни. Пока тот смазывает пальцы, Стив расслабляется и закидывает одну руку себе под голову, чтобы лучше видеть.

Дэнни устраивается у Стива между ног, разводит их шире, чтобы вместить свои плечи, и использует чистую руку, чтобы двигать его туда-сюда, пока не укладывает Стива так, как ему удобно. Стив ухмыляется поровну с вызовом и предвкушением. Когда пальцы Дэнни начинают проникать внутрь, он со стоном закрывает глаза.

— Ты как, в порядке?

— Да, — Стив слышит в собственном голосе нетерпение и немного краснеет. — Продолжай.

После недолгой паузы он чувствует, как губы Дэнни в поцелуе прижимаются к набухшей головке его члена, а пальцы, не выходя из него, сгибаются, растягивая мышцы еще сильнее. Когда пальцев становится больше, и Дэнни задевает простату, Стив прикусывает губу.

— Детка?

Он заставляет себя открыть глаза и смотрит на улыбающееся лицо Дэнни.

— Что?

— Больше не нужно спрашивать, хорошо тебе или нет?

— Заткнись.

С абсолютно самодовольным видом Дэнни надевает презерватив, по-новому перекладывает Стива, придавив одну его ногу к груди, а другую отставив в сторону. Потом он входит, направляя себя рукой, и это полное блаженство, слишком хорошо и слишком быстро. Стив хватает его за плечо, чтобы заставить остановится.

— Дай мне секунду.

Дэнни кивает и ждет. У него на лбу проступает пот. Стив пытается отдышаться, расслабиться, и когда опускает руку, Дэнни продолжает медленно проталкиваться внутрь, пока не входит до конца. На секунду дыхание Стива снова сбивается. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Дэнни и говорит:

— Давай уже, трахни меня.

И Дэнни слушается. Он задает медленный ритм, который заставляет Стива хотеть большего, оставляя при этом без нужной стимуляции. Его красивое лицо сосредоточенно хмурится. Стив открывает рот, хочет сказать что-то, но Дэнни толкается в него, и с губ Стива слетает только вздох.

— Детка? — Дэнни останавливается, склоняется над ним и целует в губы. Стив возвращает поцелуй — точнее, пытается — между жадными глотка воздуха.

— Все хорошо, — произносит он Дэнни в губы. — Еще.

— Подожди.

Дэнни выходит из него, придерживая презерватив, и садится на колени, а затем тянет на себя, и Стиву не очень нравится, что его таскают как куклу, но он слишком вымотан, чтобы протестовать и вообще думать о чем-то еще, кроме необходимости вернуть удовольствие. Когда Дэнни снова внутри него, Стив стонет.

Новый угол намного лучше, Дэнни везде попадает правильно и хорошо. Стив не может и не пытается остановить звуки, рвущиеся из груди, обхватывает Дэнни ногой вокруг талии и впускает его глубже, заставляя Дэнни бессвязно шептать его имя.

— Черт, Стив.

— Да…

Мысленно Стив больше не здесь, он мчится в погоне за ощущением, которое толчками выбивают из его тела. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать Дэнни внутри себя, рядом с собой, услышать его рваное дыхание и тихие чертыхания. Когда Дэнни набирает скорость, Стив сгибает пальцы в попытке за что-нибудь схватиться, но простынь легко сползает. Дэнни ловит его руку в свою, сжимает, и Стив отвечает тем же. Еще один рывок, и он догоняет экстаз. На мгновение блаженство оргазма его ослепляет.

Когда эйфория немного рассеивается, возвращая Стиву ощущение реальности, он может сказать, что Дэнни тоже близко — движения стали резкими и беспорядочными. Он поднимает бедра и опускает их до упора в последний раз, чувствует, как дергается внутри член Дэнни, и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть его лицо в момент, когда наслаждение овладевает им, обмякшее тело оседает, и губы вытягиваются в слабой улыбке.

  
\--

  
Стив ненадолго погружается в дрему, вплотную прижатый к Дэнни, с его рукой на своей груди. Он чувствует себя обстоятельно выебанным. Это хорошее чувство, оно дарит Стиву надежду, что именно это ему было нужно.

Как только первые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь занавески, Стив осторожно выбирается из рук Дэнни, выжидает секунду и, убедившись, что не разбудил его, одевается, а затем выскальзывает за дверь. Прогулка до автобусной остановки, с которой можно было бы уехать на север, выходит долгой, зато Стив успевает прочистить голову и растянуть мышцы, принявшие на себя ночью изрядную долю физической нагрузки. Вернувшись домой, он падает в кровать и спит без сновидений.

  
\--

  
— У тебя что-то с лицом, — говорит ему Коно при встрече в воскресенье.

Стив напускает на лицо невинное выражение.

— Ты о чем?

— Все равно выясню, — ухмыляется Коно, бросая вещи на песок. Стив невольно расплывается в улыбке и тут же пытается спрятать ее, но безуспешно.

— Так-так, Макгарретт, тебе перепало?

Он отводит взгляд, но уже Коно смеется.

— Я же говорила! С кем?

— Дэнни, — признается Стив, закрепляя на лодыжке ремень от доски.

— Тот чувак из клуба? Ты же говорил, что у вас ничего не выйдет.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Видимо, я неотразим.

— Что-то ты больно самодовольный, — Коно бьет его по здоровому плечу.

— Да, да, мы идем, или как?

— Еще спрашиваешь.

Она поднимает доску и мчится к волнам, не дожидаясь, пока Стиву ответит — гонка началась. Последовав ее примеру, Стив бежит навстречу прибою.

  
\--

  
— Итак, — говорит Чин во вторник, — я видел, как на прошлой неделе ты уходил с тем полицейским.

— Ты ничем не лучше своей кузины, — фыркает Стив, хотя улыбается. — И это не твое дело.

— Не мое, — просто соглашается Чин. — Значит, можно перестать подозревать в нем двинутого сталкера, который жаждет покромсать тебя на кусочки?

Стив поднимает брови.

— Чин Хо Келли, у тебя пугающее воображение.

— Мне за это платят, — отвечает Чин, пожимая плечами.

— Верно, — Стив хлопает его по плечу. — В общем, да, можешь перестать. Не думаю, что он вообще здесь снова покажется.

Теперь уже брови поднимает Чин, но от комментария воздерживается.

— Тебя искал Мамо.

— Ага, спасибо.

Клуб закрыт между дневной и вечерней сменами, и без освещения, скрывающего недостатки, он выглядит уныло и дешево. Стив не обращает на это внимания, направляется через зал к служебным помещениям и, зайдя в офис Мамо, наливает себе кофе.

Мамо с улыбкой поднимает собственную кружку.

— Стиви. Хорошо провел выходные?

Сколько бы Стив на него не работал, Мамо всегда будет звать его детским прозвищем. Наверное, могло бы быть и хуже.

— Да, неплохо, — говорит он и встречает его знающий взгляд. — Смотрю, от вас тут ничего не утаишь.

Мамо усмехается.

— Лишь бы ты был счастлив.

— Ага… — Стив медленно отпивает кофе. — Ты за этим меня искал?

— Нет, — говорит Мамо, покачав головой. — Я получил звонок насчет девичника. Частная вечеринка, они хотели бы заказать тебя.

Стив задумывается.

— Когда?

— Ну, тут такое дело. То ли им отказали в помещении, то ли с ним возникли какие-то проблемы — в детали я не вдавался, — но они ищут место на пятницу. Двойная оплата, если согласишься.

Стив присвистывает. Такие деньги решают много проблем. Он рассеянно потирает плечо.

— Тебе нужен этот заказ, да?

— Стив… — хмурится Мамо, но Стив перебивает:

— Послушай, — он делает паузу и трет лицо ладонями. — Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, ты бы согласился не раздумывая.

— Но речь о тебе, а не о ком-то другом, — отвечает Мамо. — Они просят тебя, потому что ты лучший из всех, кто у меня есть. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Стив невесело ухмыляется.

— Вот уж спасибо. Хорошо, дай мне список их предпочтений. Подумаю, как все устроить, чтобы две смены в один день меня не прикончили.

Он упрямо встречает тяжелый взгляд Мамо, пока тот наконец не кивает.

— Ладно. Я перезвоню им, что-нибудь придумаем.

Стив встает, допивая кофе.

— Пойду готовиться.

  
\--

  
Первый сет проходит без инцидентов. Вечер протекает медленно, в зале лишь несколько клиентов, и Стив примиряется с мыслью, что ночь будет скучной. Но ко второму выходу посетителей постепенно становится больше, и нескольких ему удается притянуть от бара и столиков ближе к сцене. Чем меньше зрителей, тем интимнее выступление, поэтому Стив дарит толпе нежные улыбки и многозначительные взгляд, и это неплохо срабатывает.

Когда он наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй на щеке одной из немногих молодых женщин в зале, с другой стороны раздаются недовольные возгласы нескольких парней, так что затем Стив поворачивается к их группе, говорит "Привет" самому молодому и целует его в губы.

Реакция бесценна. Когда Стив поднимается на ноги, он слышит только одобрительные свисты, и отовсюду тянутся руки с банкнотами. Он с удовольствием за ними наклоняется, не возражая быть облапаным в процессе — да и с чего бы после такого представления.

Уходя со сцены, он замечает, что Синди работает с удвоенной скоростью, стараясь поспевать за внезапно повалившими заказами. Мамо поднимает ему большой палец, и Стив невольно улыбается.

За угловым столом никого нет.

  
\--

  
Домой Стив уходит с приличной суммой наличных в кармане и ощущением, что проделал хорошую работу, не отвлекаясь весь вечер на глазеющего из угла Дэнни. Он как раз начинает спускаться по пирсу, когда сталкивается с предметом своих мыслей.

— Привет, детка.

Тот стоит под фонарным столбом, прислонившись к перилам. От удивления Стив роняет сумку с плеча.

— Черт… Какого хрена, Дэнни?

— Хотел с тобой поговорить.

— И не мог прийти в клуб, как нормальный человек? — Стив щурится. — Чего тебе?

— Разговор, Стивен, это такой процесс с использованием слов.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да, припоминаю. Начинай.

— Мне просто нужно знать, — медленно произносит Дэнни, — что произошло той ночью. Или правильнее сказать утром?

— Это был секс, Дэнни. У нас был секс. — Стив пытается решить, пойти дальше или продолжить стоять, но не может собраться с мыслями, так что в итоге остается на месте. — Уверен, ты такое уже делал.

— Ха-ха, смешно, — в тон ему говорит Дэнни.

Стив снова закидывает на плечо сумку, готовясь развернуться и уйти.

— Стой, я не закончил, не будь козлом.

— Чего ты хочешь, Дэнни? Трахнуть меня еще пару раз? Ну, не повезло, одолжений больше не будет.

— Так вот как ты это видишь? Быстренький перепихон, бум-бам-спасибо-вам? — Дэнни с досадой разводит руками. — Я, конечно, не говорю о любви с первого взгляда, но детка, ты мне очень нравишься. Я думал, у нас было немного серьезнее.

— Извини, что задел твои чувства, — рявкает Стив, — но я этим не занимаюсь, ясно? Я не хожу на свидания, не впутываюсь в ерунду типа "давай попробуем, вдруг из нас выйдет что-то особенное". Не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что могло быть как-то иначе.

— И что, ты решил "трахну его и выкину из головы"?

Сердце екает у Стива в груди, но он это игнорирует, сердито смотрит на Дэнни.

— Ты же получил, что хотел, так отъебись и оставь меня в покое.

— Получил, что… — Дэнни хлопает глазами, разинув рот. — Ох, детка.

— Оставь меня в покое, — цедит сквозь зубы Стив, а затем разворачивается и продолжает идти. Он слышит, как Дэнни зовет его по имени, и направляет всю силу воли на то, чтобы не обернуться.

  
\--

  
Дома Стив затаскивает себя в душ, включает горячую воду и стоит под напором, крепко жмурясь, чтобы прогнать из головы Дэнни, глаза Дэнни, злость в голосе Дэнни, ощущения Дэнни на нем, внутри него. Он возбудился, дышит слишком часто, а когда тянет руку вниз, в памяти всплывают пальцы Дэнни.

Стив ненавидит себя, ненавидит эти воспоминания, ненавидит, что позволил кому-то завладеть его мыслями.

Он кончает, сползая на пол; сидит неподвижно, пока вода не становится холодной, и только тогда заставляет себя выйти.

  
\--

  
Дэнни снова в своем углу, неторопливо потягивает пиво, и шок от того, что он здесь, почти выбивает Стива из равновесия. Стив отводит взгляд, берет себя в руки, возвращается к привычным делам, но трудно сосредоточиться, зная, что Дэнни за ним наблюдает. При первой же возможности Стив сбегает в гримерку и просто сидит на раскладушке, даже не одевшись.

Кай смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, да, — отмахивается Стив, натягивая боксеры, затем ложится и глядит в потолок.

Дэнни Уильямс не собирается уходить, а значит, с его присутствием придется смириться. Ладно, пускай. Стив не допустит, чтобы это на что-нибудь повлияло. Спать с ним было глупостью, и Стиву придется платить за последствия, но только ему решать, как долго.

Вернувшись в клуб, он не смотрит на Дэнни, садится в баре и спокойно ждет. Они всегда приходят, и эта ночь ничем не отличается от прочих — кто-то улыбается ему, гладит по руке, предлагает выпить. Стив улыбается в ответ и принимает предложение, поддерживает разговор ни о чем, пока не звучит правильный вопрос, а потом объясняет порядок и цену. Говорит про подсобку и презерватив, без которого ничего не будет, и все это очень легко. Он игнорирует Дэнни, когда целует на прощание парня, имя которого уже забыл, и игнорирует отсутствие Дэнни, когда возвращается на сцену для завершительного сета.

  
\--

  
Девичник в пятницу — это реки шампанского, украшенный зал и интимное освещение. Стив делает все, что от него ожидается, помогает зрительницам преодолеть застенчивость, не забывает уделить особое внимание счастливице, которой предстоит свадьба, и позволяет к себе прикасаться.

Такие вечера приносят больше денег, чем большинство других, но и характер у них более личный. Стив спрашивает имена, подходит ближе — знает, что может не беспокоиться за себя, — но обратно получает мало отдачи, и под конец ночи чувствует себя опустошенным и вымотанным.

Перед обедом ему удается выкроить час на сон. Плечо одеревенело, гудит надоедливой ноющей болью, наводя на мысль, что сегодня Стив превысит допустимую нагрузку. Он осторожно разминает мышцы, принимает несколько противовоспалительных и еле сдерживает приступы тошноты во время еды.

Его рвет прямо перед выходом на сцену. Стив ругается сквозь зубы, склонившись над раковиной, ищет в себе силы унять дрожь, и в этом состоянии его застает Синди.

— Боже, Стив, — говорит она сочувственно. — Мне сходит за Мамо?

Стив мотает головой, вытирая пот с лица.

— Я должен выйти.

— В таком виде?

— Справлюсь.

Он встает на ноги и, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, берет бутылку изотоника, которую всегда держит под рукой. Синди хмурится.

— Ты спятил.

— Бывало и хуже, — отрезает Стив. Ему сейчас не нужно ее сострадание.

— А если грохнешься на сцене? — Она поднимает брови. — Ты не можешь пойти, Стив.

— Синди…

Дверь открывается, и в проеме возникает голова Кая.

— Вас обоих там заждались.

Стив бросает на Синди последний упрямый взгляд, делает несколько глотков из бутылки и выходит первым.

  
\--

  
Спускаться со сцены приходится почти наощупь от того, как сильно кружится голова. Кое-как по памяти Стив добирается до гримерки, потом чувствует на плече и шее руку, которая направляет его к стулу, заставляет сесть и помогает опустить голову между коленей.

— Все нормально, — бормочет Стив.

— Сиди, — говорит Мамо. — Отдохни.

Стиву хочется отпихнуть его, но ушах стоит грохот, а перед глазами по-прежнему плывут пятна.

— Прости, — выдыхает он. Желудок скручивает новыми спазмами. — Черт, Мамо, прости.

— Ладно тебе, хорош, — Мамо слегка сжимает пальцы на его шее, и Стив еле сдерживается, чтобы не прильнуть к ним. — Не за что извиняться, ты ничего не испортил. Все в порядке.

Стив кивает, не поднимает голову еще какое-то время, а потом осторожно садится прямо. Туман в сознании почти прояснился, Мамо протягивает ему изотоник, и Стив отпивает из бутылки медленными глотками.

— Мне нужно что-нибудь съесть.

— Не нужно, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Я не смогу так подняться обратно, меня вырубит. Мне нужна еда.

— Стив. Стиви.

Стив находит взглядом лицо Мамо.

— Передохни пять минут.

— Да, хорошо. — Он вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. — Хорошо.

— Ты должны прекратить выжимать себя.

— Меня некому заменить, — напоминает Стив, массируя переносицу, но Мамо медленно качает головой и говорит, будто отвечая на что-то другое:

— Ладно.

Стив щурится.

— Что "ладно"?

— Ладно, я не буду читать нотации. Что тебе нужно?

Подавив желание проникнуться трогательной благодарностью, Стив просто кивает.

— У тебя в заначке остались протеиновые батончики?

— Я что-нибудь найду. Но потом мне придется вернуться в бар.

— Я знаю, — Стив выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Спасибо, Мамо.

  
\--

  
Ему удается продержаться до конца ночи, прежде чем организм снова дает сбой, и в конце концов Стив соглашается на предложение Мамо отвезти его домой.

— Поднимайся ко мне, уступлю тебе свой диван, — говорит он.

Мамо смеется.

— Я слишком стар для лестниц и ночевок на диване, Стиви.

— Ну да… Я загляну завтра, заберу свою машину.

— Конечно. Отдохни немного.

Стив кивает, прощается и плетется девять этажей вверх, чтобы упасть в кровать, не раздеваясь.

  
\--

  
Все выходные он восстанавливает силы, в основном, отлеживаясь в постели и минимально нагружая плечо и живот. Вернувшись на работу во вторник, он снова чувствует себя самим собой, снова готов улыбаться посетителям и каждому уделять особое внимание.

Дэнни наблюдает из своего угла, и Стив просто ему позволяет, стараясь не замечать при этом, насколько возможно.

Со сцены он натыкается взглядом в толпе на знакомое лицо и между сетами подходит поздороваться с постоянным клиентом.

— Брэд.

— Привет, Стив.

Приятная внешность, много лишних денег. Он из тех, кто любит расслабится после долгой работы в офисе, расположенном, скорее всего, в одном из многочисленных небоскребов, которыми усеян центр города. Он так же один из тех, кто выбирает этот клуб, потому что здесь меньше шансов встретить того, кто тебя узнает. На его правой руке обручальное кольцо — он не пытается скрыть, что в конце дня вернется домой к жене. Технически ничто из перечисленного Стива не касается, и все же он это знает.

— Давно тебя не видел.

— Скучал, да? — Брэд подмигивает, и оба знают, что это пустой флирт. — Я был занят.

— Хочешь отвлечься от дел?

— Когда ты рядом, отвлечься от дел довольно легко.

Стив улыбается, заставляет себя отрабатывать свою цену.

— Я рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время.

— О да, еще как, — говорит Брэд, непринужденно окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы. Их руки лежат на стойке рядом, и когда Стив начинает поглаживать расслабленную кисть Брэда, тот переворачивает ее ладонью вверх и ловит пальцы Стива, все так же улыбаясь. — Я думал о тебе.

Стив давит инстинктивный порыв выдернуть руку.

— Неужели?

— Да, — Брэд наклоняется и добавляет тише: — У тебя есть время?

— Конечно.

Время действительно есть, а с Брэдом легко работать. Стив соскальзывает с табурета, зная, что он пойдет следом, и чувствует его руки на своих бедрах, как только они оказываются в закрытой части коридора. Брэд притягивает Стива спиной к себе, вжимаясь твердым членом в его задницу.

— Я думал о тебе, — повторяет он у Стива над ухом, — очень много.

Стив смеется, с легкостью выпутываясь из его рук.

— Притормози, тигр.

Он открывает дверь в подсобку, закрывает с другой стороны и оставляет ключ в замке. Взгляд Брэда снова блуждает по его телу.

— Во сколько мне обойдется больше, чем рот?

Вопрос не удивляет Стива, но он отвечает немедленно:

— Остальное не продается.

— Все продается.

Стив усмехается.

— Дурак. Из фильмов нахватался?

— Может и так, — говорит Брэд, прислоняясь к стене. — Но мы оба знаем, что в этом есть правда.

— Да, есть, — Стив проводит рукой по волосам. — Предложение обычное, Брэд, по обычной цене.

— Сосешь ты отлично, — продолжает рассуждать Брэд. — И мне интересно, чего будет стоить твоя попка.

Нахмурившись, Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

— Мы все отменяем, или как?

Брэд вытаскивает бумажник, достает купюру в пятьдесят долларов и поднимает вверх. Затем вынимает еще три.

— Двести баксов. Мое предложение.

Стив сглатывает. Он знает, что можно купить на такие деньги.

— Я не…

— Я не буду просить не использовать резинку и не буду ждать, что это повторится.

— Я не…

— Самые легкие деньги в твоей жизни, — перебивает Брэд. Он делает шаг вперед, кладет деньги на стол рядом со Стивом и ждет ответа. Стив сражается с частью себя, которая хочет сказать "да". Которая хочет сказать "нет".

— Я этим не занимаюсь.

— Знаю, и всегда уважал твою позицию. Но сейчас я спрашиваю.

Всего один раз — кто узнает? Стив кивает, не давая себе времени как следует подумать.

— Надеюсь, ты взял смазку.

— Взял. — Брэд снова улыбается свой непринужденной приятной улыбкой. Стив запросто может представить его успешным бизнесменом. — Ну давай. Спускай штаны и наклоняйся.

Проглотив раздражение, Стив забирает со стола две сотни и засовывает в карман, расстегивает ремень. Джинсы падают на пол, белье сползает по бедрам вслед за ними. Стив слышит за спиной присвистывание Брэда и наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в стену.

Первое прикосновение все-таки вызывает отторжение. Стив чуть не вздрагивает, и приходится вспомнить старые тренировки, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Холодные скользкие пальцы проникают в него, и хочется сжаться, но он заставляет себя расслабиться. Это легко, ничего нового. Брэд опускает голову и целует его за ухом.

— Посмотри на себя.

Стив издает звук не то протеста, не то согласия, стонет, когда Брэд начинает растягивать его уверенными, опытными движениями. Член твердеет, и Стив слегка подается навстречу пальцам.

— О, даже так? Тебе не терпится?

Голос Брэда опустился до полушепота, его дыхание щекочет коже.

— Время поджимает, — ровно отвечает Стив, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не огрызнуться.

— Хм-м-м, — Брэд целует Стива в шею и властно хватает за бедра. — Готов?

— Да.

Он делает паузу, чтобы открыть презерватив. В этом ему можно доверять — в отличие от других клиентов Брэд никогда не возникал против предохранения. Потом он пристраивается к расслабленному входу Стива, уверенно направляет себя внутрь и начинает трахать плавными короткими толчками, от которых Стива по инерции раскачивает на носках.

— Тебе хорошо?

Брэд тянется к его члену и проводит несколько раз, но Стив отпихивает руку. Он все еще не полностью возбудился, а медленных ласк Брэда будет мало, чтобы довести дело до конца. Смазки ровно столько, чтобы не ощущать дискомфорт, но в тоже время Стив не может погрузиться в удовольствие полностью. Он опускает голову и внутренне подбирается, когда Брэд ускоряет темп.

— Да, да, вот так, — бормочет Брэд над ухом. — Охуенная задница, Стив, черт, я знал, что ты будешь хорош.

Он выходит почти до конца и проводит пальцем по растянутой чувствительной коже, вызывая у Стива желание отстраниться. Но Стив сдерживается, принимает жесткий толчок, с которым Брэд загоняет свой член обратно, и не удивляется, когда Брэд тянет его за бедра в более удобное положение, а потом начинает долбиться без остановки. Это Стив тоже принимает. Позволяет себя использовать для снятия напряжения за двести долларов в кармане болтающихся на лодыжках джинсов.

  
\--

  
Брэд застегивает ширинку, улыбаясь, и Стив чувствует ужасную усталость. Он думает о последнем оставшемся сете и о том, сколько времени осталось на душ, машинально отвечает на прощальный поцелуй и заходит в ванну.

Мышцы горят в непривычный местах. Стив ополаскивается в спешке, наносит макияж, надевает костюм и через пять минут поднимается на сцену. Брэд сидит за столом в передних рядах с ленивым удовольствием на лице.

Трудно сосредоточиться, трудно не отводить взгляд от человека, который только что тебя выебал. Еще труднее становится, когда Брэд оставляет хорошие чаевые, как и всегда. Стив подыгрывает, действует по привычке. Он знает, как делать свою работу, как делать ее _хорошо_ , поэтому исполняет роль, которой все от него ждут, пока нельзя будет вернуться в свою кровать.

  
\--

  
Дома Стив еще раз принимает душ, ложится спать и просыпается слишком рано, потому что забыл задернуть шторы, а на улице ясно. Он зарывается под одеяло и лежит так, пока не звонит будильник.

Когда он приплетается на работу, Чин останавливает его у двери.

— Ого, Стив, ты в порядке?

— Все нормально, — Стив трет лицо ладонью. — Не мог заснуть.

— Бывает. Не перенапрягайся, ладно?

— Не буду, спасибо, — улыбается Стив.

Он направляется в гримерку и пробует подремать на раскладушке до начала смены. Через несколько минут внутрь заглядывает Мамо.

— Ты здоров, Стиви? Чин сказал…

Стив поднимает руку, останавливая его, и садится.

— Я в порядке, Мамо. Просто не выспался. Не волнуйся.

— Хорошо. Будешь кофе?

Вид у Мамо все равно обеспокоенный. Стив пытается ему улыбнуться, но чувствует, что выходит гримаса.

— Сейчас подойду.

  
\--

  
В офисе Мамо Стив болтает обо всем и ни о чем и старается не заснуть на полуслове. Он устал, но его учили, как преодолевать порог усталости и продолжать эффективно функционировать. Если сейчас он не сможет собраться и приступить к работе, значит теряет навыки.

Мамо предполагает изменения в программе.

— Приближается летний сезон, нам нужно все оживить, привлечь туристов.

— Согласен, — Стив трет лицу ладонью. — Хотя на пирсе для туристов не так уж много привлекательного.

— Зато мы привлекаем к себе затраты, — напоминает ему Мамо. — Нам нужно стараться.

— До сих пор не отбиваем баланс?

— Хватает, чтобы держаться, но если дела пойдут хуже, подстраховки у нас нет, — Мамо сжимает здоровое плечо Стива. — Но ты не беспокойся, мы не на грани разорения.

Стив выпускает сухой смешок.

— Обрадовал. Хорошо, посмотрю, что смогу придумать, поменяю музыку, обсужу это с парнями, — он устало улыбается Мамо и допивает кофе.

— Вот и отлично.

  
\--

  
Воспоминания о взгляде Дэнни той ночью преследуют Стива на следующий день липким приставучим чувством. Отправляясь на пробежку, он загружает в плеер новый плейлист, пытается представить под музыку разные движения и ловит себя на мыслях, а что подумает Дэнни, понравится ли Дэнни, будет ли Дэнни смотреть.

Это заставляет его отталкиваться сильнее, бежать быстрее. Стив возвращается домой, перепрыгивая ступеньки, отпирает дверь дрожащими руками, сбрасывает одежду прямо на ходу, заходит в душ и стойко встречает холодный напор, пока вода прогревается.

Он не задумываясь берет в руку член, жмурится и вспоминает руки Дэнни, губы Дэнни, глаза Дэнни, улыбку Дэнни, тихое "Чего ты хочешь, детка?".

Оргазм вырывается оглушающей силой. Стив открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как вода смоет все доказательства, и давит желание закричать от досады.

  
\--

  
Он незаметно проскальзывает за угловой стол, улыбается и говорит:

— Привет.

Дэнни удивленно хлопает глазами.

— Привет.

— Совсем без меня не можешь?

— Отвали. Не собираюсь сидеть тут и слушать, как ты меня осуждаешь.

— Так уходи.

— Серьезно? — говорит Дэнни. — Опять будешь меня прогонять?

Стив откидывается на спину.

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Что ж, это взаимно. — Дэнни вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. — Ладно, детка, чего ты не понимаешь?

— Чем, — начинает Стив, окидивыя взглядом клуб и снова возвращаясь к глазам Дэнни. — Чем это делает тебя лучше их? Тем, что не тратишься? Тем, что поимел меня за просто так? Где тут высокие моральные принципы?

Дэнни выпрямляется, тычет в него пальцем, беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем наконец произнести:

— Я никогда не утверждал, у меня высокие моральные принципы. То, что я хожу на тебя смотреть, это… не знаю, что это. Я уважаю право людей зарабатывать деньги и не вижу проблем в том, чтобы они делали это, раздеваясь. Хочу ли я, чтобы моя дочь рассматривала такой выбор карьеры? Нет, не хочу. Но я не… Какие бы обстоятельства тебя ни привели сюда, это было твое решение.

— И?

— Что "и"?

— И почему тебе так важно трахать меня бесплатно?

— Ты же не серьезно? — Дэнни сверлит Стива взглядом, просто взмахивает руками. — Ты больной на всю голову, друг мой.

— Дэнни…

— Нет, стой, я объясню. Не стоило так говорить, извини, — он вздыхает. — Нельзя, понимаешь, просто нельзя заниматься сексом с человеком, если он этого не хочет. Элементарное правило. Добавляя в уравнение деньги, ты обходишь правило. Я такое не люблю и делать не собираюсь.

— Я тебе не дама в беде, меня не нужно спасать, — бросает Стив ему в лицо, стиснув зубы.

— По-твоему, я пытаюсь спасти тебя? Ну уж нет. Ты не стриптизер с золотым сердцем, а я не твой принц, и это не кино.

Стив хлопает рукой по столу.

— Да, черт возьми, это не кино, так может перестанешь строить из себя святошу?

Дэнни наклоняется вперед.

— Почему тебя это так волнует, Стивен? Давай, расскажи мне.

— Пошел ты. Сколько денег у тебя с собой прямо сейчас?

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал.

— Да… — Дэнни смотрит непонимающе, но вынимает из кармана бумажник и достает несколько купюр. — Десять, двадцать, две пятерки — это тридцать, — и еще пара баксов мелочью. Что ты пытаешься сказать?

— Отдай их мне, и я твой. Можем даже пойти к тебе домой. Тебе не придется сидеть тут и смотреть на то, что не можешь взять.

Дэнни разеваетт рот. Затем он встает, выпрямляясь в полный рост — не слишком внушительный — и наклоняется через стол.

— Думаешь, что делаешь мне одолжение, Стив? Думаешь, я _этого_  хочу? — Он глубоко дышит, в голосе отчетливо различим контролируемый гнев. — Думаешь, ты для меня столько стоишь? Тридцать два ебаных бакса, лишь бы мне понравилось? Сейчас я тебя правда ненавижу.

Он хватает со стола деньги вместе с бумажником и уходит.

  
\--

  
На следующий день Стив разбирается с долгами и счетами, и когда достает двести долларов Брэда, то вдруг снова чувствует себя уставшим.

После оплаты квитанций Грега остается не так уж много, но вполне хватает, чтобы без напряга заплатить еще и за аренду, и легко, слишком легко к Стиву приходит мысль, что он мог бы сделать это еще раз.

Несколько минут он бесцельно смотрит в окно. Потом с силой вжимает ладони в глаза, идет переодеться, обувает кроссовки и выходит за дверь.

В голове нет ни конечного маршрута, ни направления, Стив просто бежит вперед и вперед, заставляет себя двигаться, пока не чувствует ничего, кроме стука подошвы о тротуар, жжения в мышцах и покалывания в больном плече.

Все это слишком давит, изматывает. Он останавливается на пляже в нескольких милях от своей квартиры, разувается, скидывает футболку и входит в воду, мысленно растворяясь в прибое, океане и всем, что ему знакомо.

Плечо очень скоро о себе напоминает. Травма, которая навсегда вывела Стива из строя. Которая раздробила ему не только сустав, но и жизнь, карьеру, все, во что он прежде верил. Он плывет на спине, смотрит в голубое небо, позволяет волнам окатить лицо и стереть со щек соленые дорожки.

"Морские котики" не плачут.

Поворачивая к берегу, он чувствуя себя пустым, бессильным, разбитым.

  
\--

  
Стив возвращается к работе — и не думает о Дэнни, не думает о том, что Дэнни не пришел и, вероятно, больше никогда не придет, не думает, где Дэнни и чем занят, когда не смотрит, как Стив танцует, — пустота сопровождает его всюду.

Он игнорирует ее, ничего не предпринимает, знает, что рано или поздно и другие дела займут мысли и заставят забыть.

Молодой парнишка в первом ряду неуверенно тянет руку с деньгами. Стив узнает эту застенчивость, подбадривает парня улыбкой и встает перед на колени, чтобы тому было легче достать до его пояса.

Другие тоже тянутся к нему, знакомые лица и незнакомые, и далеко не в каждом из них читается молодая невинность — впрочем, так было всегда. От нескольких чересчур настырных рук Стив уворачивается, и когда уходит со сцены под свист и аплодисменты, то знает, что это просто жизнь, и ничего больше.

  
\--

  
Дэнни приходит на следующий день, и видеть его — такое облегчение, что Стив чувствует неожиданный прилив сил, желание улыбаться, стараться немного лучше. Он понимает, что это полный пиздец, но не может отрицать того, что с ним происходит.

Когда он направляется между сетами прямо к столу Дэнни, тот как раз встает и собирается оставить оставить чаевый.

— Не уходи, — порывисто говорит Стив.

Дэнни поднимает на него глаза.

— Думаешь, еще не все мне высказал?

— Дэнни…

— Последний раз, когда мы общались, — говорит Дэнни медленно, — ты делал весьма отвратительный намеки.

— Да, — признает Стив. — Слушай, дай мне пять минут.

— Ты потратишь их на извинения?

— Дэнни, я… — Стив проводит рукой по лицу и шумно выдыхает. — Ладно, наверное, мне не стоило говорить того, что я сказал.

Дэнни прислоняется к столу, скрестив руки на груди.

— Для начала пойдет. Продолжай.

— Просто ты… Тебе что, обязательно быть таким правильным? Как я зарабатываю — это мой выбор.

— Я и не говорил, что не твой! — возмущается Дэнни, но потом останавливает себя, глубоко вдыхает и начинается снова: — Я никогда, вообще ни разу не упрекал тебя за то, что ты делаешь. Да, я плохо думаю о тех, кто тебе платит, но никогда не говорил, что плохо думаю о тебе.

— Ты платишь, чтобы войти сюда, — замечает Стив. Дэнни тычет пальцем ему в грудь.

— Да, я плачу за вход, как и все остальные. Ты знаешь, что речь не об этом, не строй из себя скромницу. Говорил же, тебе не идет.

— Я… — Стив злится на себя от того, что не может найти слова, опускает глаза и снова поднимает. — Слушай, забудь о деньгах.

Дэнни смотрит на него, наклонив голову.

— Останься до конца, — говорит Стив и пытается улыбнуться. — Останься, и я уйду отсюда с тобой.

— Стив, я не хочу твоих одолжений.

— Это не… — от досады Стив сжимает кулаки. — Я делаю это не ради тебя.

— Детка, — Дэнни протягивает руку к его лицу, согнутым пальцем приподнимает за подбородок. — Я не уверен, что ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь.

Стиснув зубы, Стив убирает руку Дэнни прочь от себя.

— Я делаю свой выбор.

— А я — свой, — говорит Дэнни. Он выглядит грустным, и за это Стив сердиться на него еще больше. — Я бы с удовольствием отвез тебя домой, если бы думал, что ты хочешь этого из-за меня.

Стив почти рычит:

— Я не хожу на свидания, Дэнни, не завожу отношений и тому подобного.

— Никогда не задумывался, почему?

— Слишком хлопотно.

— А, ну да. Столько проблем, столько усилий всего лишь для того, чтобы дать кому-то тебя полюбить. — Голос у Дэнни тоже грустный. Стив хочет его ударить, но еще немного он хочет его умолять. — Чего ты боишься?

Сделав шаг назад, Стив говорит:

— Мне пора готовиться.

— Стив.

Дэнни ловит его запястье, но Стив отстраняется, выдергивает руку.

— Мне пора.

  
\--

  
— Твой друг вчера заходил, оставил тебе это, — Чин протягивает Стиву подписанный его именем конверт. Стив моргает, жмурит глаза, уже не уверенный, что точно проснулся после почти бессонной ночи, но конверт берет.

— Спасибо.

— И ради бога, найди время нормально выспаться.

— Да, знаю, — Стив трет лицо ладонью. — Я в порядке.

— Чем чаще ты это повторяешь, тем меньше я тебе верю.

Выжав из себя улыбку, Стив идет в гримерку и там вскрывает конверт. _"Стив,_  — говорится в короткой записке на чистой белой бумаге, — _возможно, мы не с того начали. Позвони, если захочешь выпить где-нибудь кофе. Дэнни"_. Снизу нацарапан номер. Стив давит на веки большими пальцами. Записка летит на пол.

Он не знает, сколько так просидел, но в конце концов, чувствуя окоченение в мышцах, как после слишком долгого бега, Стив достает телефон, поднимает записку и набирает номер.

— Детектив Уильямс.

Стив сглатывает.

— Это я.

— Привет, детка.

— Дэнни, я не хочу на свидания.

— И тем не менее ты позвонил. Знаешь, что? Пусть это будет не свидание. Давай по-дружески сходим выпить кофе и посмотрим, если у нас что сказать друг другу, кроме "иди нахуй".

— Дэнни…

— Какие у тебя планы на завтра? Я знаю одно место, обещаю, мы разделим чек, как друзья.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив, невольно улыбаясь. Потом он записывает время и адрес, которые Дэнни назвал. — Увидимся завтра.

— Жду с нетерпением, — отвечает Дэнни, и это звучит совершенно искренне.

Стив нажимает отбой.

  
\--

  
Он выбирает джинсы и синюю футболку, и если кому-то кажется, что она облегает немного сильнее, чем некоторые другие из его гардероба… что ж, их проблема. Место встречи находится недалеко от квартиры Дэнни, и найти его не представляет труда. Дэнни уже сидит за столом и, заметив Стива, улыбается.

— Хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо.

Стив садится напротив, окидывает взглядом простую черную футболку Дэнни и понимает, что до сих пор видел его только в рубашках.

— Ты тоже.

— Что тебе взять?

— Черный с каплей ванили.

— Рисковый парень, — комментирует Дэнни, но отходит за заказом раньше, чем Стив успевает спросить, что он имел в виду.

К столу Дэнни возвращается с кофе для Стива и чем-то пенистым для себя. Стив протягивает руку к его чашке, собирает пальцем толстый слой пенки и облизывает.

— Неплохо.

— Вот это, — говорит Дэнни, указывая на него, — не поможет атмосфере "мы не на свидании".

Стив пытается придать себе смущенный вид.

— Прости. Не мог удержаться.

— Ага, — ворчит Дэнни, но через мгновение снова улыбается. — Впрочем, я тебя прощаю.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны.

— Весьма.

Стив делает глоток из своей чашки, смотрит в окно, потом снова на Данни.

— Так что, мы будем говорить?

— О чем? Что люди обычно рассказывают друг другу за чашкой кофе? Место рождения, образование, хобби, семья?

Стив вздыхает.

— Родился здесь, учился в Военно-морской академии в Аннаполисе, нравится серфинг, бегать, плавать, есть сестра, живет в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Ладно. Ты же понимаешь, что когда я перечислял, это была не инструкция? — Дэнни задумчиво трет лоб. — Над тобой работать и работать. Повезло, что ты мне нравишься. Но к сведению: большинство людей используют возможность рассказать о себе для того, чтобы завязать диалог, обменяться мыслями и тому подобное.

— Прости.

— Не делай такое лицо, ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Дэнни, — говорит Стив, откидываясь назад, — если ты передумал…

— Нет, — Дэнни тянется через стол и берет его за руку. — Я по жизни сердитый тип и часто возмущаюсь, это не личное.

Стив почти машинально начинает гладит по кожу Дэнни большим пальцем.

— Я даже не знаю, что здесь делаю.

— Да, я понимаю. Не ожидал, что ты придешь. В прошлый раз ты сбежал, так что… — Дэнни замолкает и смотрит на него. — Ты разобрался?

— С чем? — непонимающе спрашивает Стив.

— С тем, почему не хочешь заводить отношения.

Он оттаскивает от Дэнни свою руку и отворачивается к окну.

— Не знаю.

— Ладно. — Дэнни улыбается. — Итак, Аннаполис. Ты служил на флоте?

— Да. Демобилизован два года назад.

Произносить это вслух никогда не станет легче.

— Плечо?

Стив кивает.

— Оно уже не заживет, так что выкручиваюсь, как умею.

— Мне жаль.

— Это не твоя забота, Дэнни.

— Знаешь, нет, очень даже моя, — говорит Дэнни, отпивая кофе. — Как ты оказался в клубе?

— Мамо — старый друг. Мне некуда было пойти после… В общем, отец умер до того, как я ушел со службы, а с сестрой мы не близки, так что… Однажды ночью танцовщик Мамо не появился. Народу было битком, а я видел номер несколько раз и решил, что смогу повторить.

— Ничего себе.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Все прошло неплохо. У меня получилось, и мне понравилось. Потом я подменял еще несколько смен и в конце концов перешел на постоянку, — заканчивает он, рассеянно помешивая кофе. — А как ты стал полицейским?

— Я всегда хотел им быть, — отвечает Дэнни с теплом в голосе. — Пошел в академию сразу после колледжа и больше не оглядывался. Иногда, конечно, ненавижу свою работу, но это только в плохие дни.

— Знакомое чувство.

— Еще бы.

Несколько мгновений Дэнни молча его изучает, будто просчитывает в голове возможные риски, и Стив готовится услышать то, что ему не понравится.

— Когда у тебя в последний раз были отношения?

Подумав, он решает, что задолжал Дэнни этот ответ.

— Полтора года назад. Был один парень, мы проводили вместе время.

— И что случилось? Он не любил стриптиз?

— Не думаю, что ему было дело, — говорит Стив, тряхнув головой. — Я не создан для отношений.

— Почему нет?

— Это что, допрос? — Стив настороженно выпрямляет спину. — Завязывай, Дэнни.

— Ладно, ладно, завязываю, — Дэнни примирительно поднимает руки, и Стив пытается вспомнить, почему думал, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет.

— Не знаю, зачем я пришел. Спасибо за кофе.

— Чего?.. Стой!

Но он уже за дверью, щурится на яркий солнечный свет, игнорируя голос и шаги за спиной, пока Дэнни не хватает его за руку и не тащит за ближайший тихий поворот. Стив отпихивает его, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но Дэнни орет:

— Да что с тобой? Что с тобой такое, а? То ты хочешь прийти, то не хочешь, определись уже. Что за хуйня? Я не собираюсь трахать тебя за деньги, не будет никакой победы в идиотском соревновании, которое существует только в твоей голове!

— Я и не предлагал! — отвечает Стив, тоже криком.

— Это что, предмет гордости? Ты можешь получить любого, заставить платить любого, но просто секс — уже одолжение? Если ты не хочешь быть со мной, то по-другому мне этого не нужно!

— Я сам за себя решаю!

— Я тоже! — Дэнни сумбурно размахивает руками, даже не пытаясь превратить свои движения в жесты. — Я не хочу секса с тобой, Стив, я хочу тебя. Хочу держать тебя за руку, целовать тебя и, да, трахать тоже, у тебя шикарное тело, а я взрослый человек, и все такое. Я хочу увидеть, будет ли нам хорошо вдвоем, по-настоящему хорошо, сможем ли мы найти, о чем говорить, будем ли смеяться над одними шутками, просто проводить вместе время. И не хочу с тобой секса без всего этого.

— В прошлый раз у тебя не возникало такой проблемы.

— В прошлый раз я действовал, исходя из заблуждения, что твоя голова работает, как у нормальных людей.

— Да пошел ты.

Дэнни закатывает глаза.

— Хорошо, неудачный выбор слов.

Стив молчит, сверлит его взглядом и тяжело дышит, чувствуя себя совершенно выжатым. Дэнни прищуривается.

— Давно ты в последний раз просил о чем-нибудь, кроме секса?

— Что?

— Ты предлагал мне себя. Почему? Не верю, что ты настолько себя не ценишь, что отдался бы просто ради скромного содержимого моего бумажника. Думаю, дело в том, что ты только на таких условиях позволяешь себе получать не только секс.

Стив делает вдох, и он причиняет боль.

— Отъебись, Дэнни. Ты меня не знаешь.

— А что увижу, если узнаю? — говорит Дэнни, наклоняя голову. — Что ты пытаешься спрятать?

Стив так сильно хочет его ненавидеть. Он тычет пальцем Дэнни в лицо.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, ясно? Держись от меня подальше.

— Так уходи, — Дэнни разводит руками и делает шаг назад. — Давай, иди.

Стив медлит, думает о том, чтобы развернуться на пятках, но что-то удерживает его на месте.

— Ты знаешь мои условия, — говорит Дэнни мягче. — Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Я не стану требовать или умолять, но я предлагаю. Вот и все.

Стив толкает Дэнни назад. Толкает до тех пор, пока Дэнни не врезается спиной в стену дома, и толкать больше некуда. Дэнни хватает его за футболку, и Стив хочет вырваться, хочет уйти, но вместо этого дает притянуть себя ближе и заключить в горячие объятия. Он задыхается, не может больше сопротивляться и зарывается лицом Дэнни в шею.

— Детка, — тихо говорит Дэнни и гладит Стива по волосам.

  
\--

  
Рука Дэнни лежит на его спине, ладонь ходит вверх и вниз мягкими, медленными движениями, от которых Стив чувствует умиротворение и сонливость. Лучи послеполуденного солнца пробиваются сквозь светлые занавески и ласкают кожу своим теплом.

— Можно задать вопрос? — говорит Дэнни, не останавливаясь.

— А я могу сказать нет? — Стив поворачивает голову, смотрит на Дэнни одним глазом и видит, как дергается жилка на его лице. — Прости.

— Ну ты и придурок, — сообщает ему Дэнни. — Не отвечай, если не захочешь.

Стив устраивается так, чтобы лучше видеть Дэнни, и подпирает голову рукой.

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

Рука Дэнни замирает.

— Зачем ты начал брать с других деньги?

Стив фыркает.

— Это твой вопрос?

— Да, это мой вопрос.

— Мне нужно было на что-то жить, — вспоминает Стив. — Я знал, что некоторые ребята этим занимались, сам получил несколько предложений. Короче, нужны были деньги, а это самый легкий способ их заработать.

— Так, ладно… — Дэнни убирает руку с его спины, переворачивается и садится, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. — Это может поставить под угрозу весь наш прогресс, но…

Стиву даже не нужно слышать, как Дэнни закончит фразу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал.

— Да.

— Потому что ты коп?

— Серьезно? — Дэнни недоверчиво поднимает бровь. — Нет, это потому что мне противна мысль, что любой может купить твое право сказать "нет".

— Вообще-то они покупают мое "да", — замечает Стив. Дэнни жестом его останавливает.

— Тут мы не согласимся, но ладно, черт с ним. Есть и другая причина. Я не против того, что ты занимаешься стриптизом, и что другие будут пялиться на тебя, но я не делюсь. Если хочешь оставаться в моей кровати, в моей жизни, тогда моя кровать должна быть у тебя единственной.

— А твой член должен быть единственным членом в моем рту.

— Очень смешно. Между прочим, он там еще не был.

— Потому что ты не даешь.

Стив садится прямо и подтягивается, прогибаясь в пояснице. Взгляд Дэнни прожигает ему спину. Улыбнувшись, Стив оглядывается через плечо.

— На что уставился?

Дэнни указывает на него пальцем.

— Не отвлекай меня.

— Давай прямо сейчас тебе отсосу.

— Нет, ты не отвлечешь меня от этого разговора, Стивен.

Стив наклоняется к нему и оставляет поцелуй на груди, потом проводит языком по животу. Мышцы пресса напрягаются, вздрагивают от прикосновения, и Дэнни пальцами зарывается в короткие волосы Стива. Поцелуи опускаются все ниже и ниже, почти к самым бедрам, но Дэнни оттаскивает Стива раньше.

— Хватит. Сначала договорим.

— Ладно, я понял, — Стив переворачивается и кладет голову Дэнни на живот. — Ты любезно разрешаешь мне сохранить работу, но внеклассные мероприятия запрещены.

Дэнни щипает его за бок.

— Если ты пытаешься меня разозлить, то должен сообщить, что у тебя получается, и что я не позволю собой помыкать.

Откинув голову назад, Стив смотрит ему в глаза.

— Прости, Дэнни.

— Тебе что, нечего добавить по этому вопросу? Тому, который мы сейчас обсуждаем.

Стив снова садится, на этот раз к Дэнни лицом.

— Слушай. Я понимаю. Мне бы тоже не хотелось, чтобы ты сейчас был с кем-нибудь еще.

— Но?

— Но я не шутил о том, что мне нужны деньги. Скоро лето, и станет полегче, но туристический сезон закончится, и тогда, ну, я не знаю. Либо продолжать, либо я разорюсь.

Дэнни кивает.

— Хорошо, как насчет моратория на проституцию? Посмотрим, как пойдут дела, и если тебе нужны будут деньги, ты скажешь мне.

— Я не собираюсь брать у тебя деньги, Дэнни, — злится Стив.

— Не в том смысле. Давай без поспешных выводов. Я имел ввиду, что ты не будешь занимайся этой херней за моей спиной. Ладно? Если у тебя возникнут проблемы, я хочу об этом знать, мы найдем выход вместе.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Стив. — Выходит, мы все-таки встречаемся?

— Называй это как хочешь, — Дэнни берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Ощущения очень странные. После паузы Дэнни тихо говорит: — Я хочу узнать о тебе.

— Узнать что? — хмурится Стив.

— Как ты стал таким.

Он отворачивается. Не отнимает свою руку, но и на Дэнни не смотрит.

— Из того немногого, что ты рассказывал, — продолжает Дэнни все так же тихо, — я понял, что за последние несколько лет тебе приходилось несладко. И, полагаю, что это только часть всей истории. Если те события так на тебя повлияли и сделали тем, кто ты есть, я хочу о них знать. Чтобы понимать, когда обнять тебя, а когда оставить в покое.

— Было трудно, — признает Стив.

— Настолько трудно, что теперь ты никому не даешь решать за тебя?

Стив смотрит на Дэнни с удивлением, и тот улыбается.

— Что? Я слушаю, когда ты говоришь.

— Видимо, да.

— Хорошо, — Дэнни сжимает его ладонь крепче. — Тебе сегодня нужно на работу?

— Я не работаю по выходным, ты же знаешь.

— Но почему? Это лучшие смены, а ты очень популярен. Что тебе мешает?

Стив кусает губу и все же вытягивает руку из пальцев Дэнни.

— Я не могу.

— Что?

— Я не могу.

Дэнни долго в упор на него смотрит.

— Твое плечо.

— Да.

— Но ты говорил… — начинает Дэнни и осекается на полуслове, словно что-то про себя разгадывая. Стив пассивно ждет, чем закончится его мыслительный процесс. — Сильно болит?

— По-разному.

— А прямо сейчас?

— Не сильно.

Тихо выругавшись, Дэнни тянет к нему руки.

— Я… Слушай, я в порядке. — говорит Стив, хотя все равно двигается навстречу. — К боли со временем привыкаешь.

Дэнни наклоняется и целует шрам на его ключице. Стив закрывает глаза, опускает голову Дэнни на макушку и держится за него, пока ощущения снова не начинают сдавливать грудь.

  
\--

  
Он спит в обнимку с Дэнни всю ночь; просыпается до рассвета, чувствуя неуверенность и беспокойство, а когда пробует выбраться из кровати, Дэнни тоже просыпается и хватается за него, даже не открыв как следует глаза.

— Рано.

— Мне нужно…

— Что? — Дэнни разлепляет один глаз полностью, моргает. — Что случилось?

Стив жестом указывает на дверь.

— Мне нужно идти.

Это отгоняет сон Дэнни еще дальше. Он садится, трет веки и вглядывается в лицо Стива.

— Так, ладно. Я не буду переживать из-за того, что ты снова украдкой сбегаешь среди ночи из моей постели, и предположу, что это твой обычный М.О. Что тебе это правда нужно. Да?

Стив сидит на краю кровати, оглядываясь через плечо.

— Мой М.О.?

— Модус операнди, — поясняет Дэнни. — И я не стану возражать, пока буду уверен, что ты вернешься.

Стив смотрит на него: на его растрепанные светлые волосы, на ласковую синеву его внимательного взгляда. Из всего, что есть в Дэнни, самое лучшее — это его глаза.

— Я вернусь, — говорит Стив, не в состоянии скрыть хрипотцу в голосе.

— Тогда иди, — отвечает Дэнни.


	3. Chapter 3

По дороге до Норт-Шор Стив звонит Коно и выясняет, что она уже на пляже, так что они договариваются встретиться уже на месте. Когда Стив находит ее, она дрейфует на легких утренних волнах.

— Привет, Стив.

— Привет, — говорит он, подплывая и забираясь на доску, чтобы сесть рядом с ней. — Сегодня как-то вяло.

Коно оглядывается вокруг.

— Да, но мне все равно захотелось выбраться.

— Понимаю.

— У тебя вид, как будто ты всю неделю не высыпался.

— Не высыпался, — признает Стив. Коно косится на него.

— Это из-за того, что ты все еще спишь с тем копом?

— Нет. — Он щурится на солнце, заходящее над небоскребами. — То есть, да.

— Чувак, не начинай историй, которые не собираешься заканчивать, — Коно ударяет кулаком по его здоровому плечу. — Ты пришел сюда волну ловить или чай со мной выпить?

— Возможно, и то, и другое, — Стив широко ей улыбается. — Кажется, мы с Дэнни… встречаемся.

— Сложно это произнести, да?

Она оглядывается через плечо и начинает грести, Стив тоже присоединяется, и вскоре они мчатся наперегонки к одной и той же волне.

— Заткнись, Калакауа, — говорит Стив, но Коно уже далеко впереди, уже на встала на доску и взлетает. Он улыбается, когда над водой разносится ее победный клич.

  
\--

  
Дэнни звонит поздно вечером в понедельник, как раз когда Стив ужинает перед телевизором.

— Привет.

— Стив, — произносит Дэнни на выдохе. Что-то странное, едва различимое в его голосе заставляет Стива сесть ровнее.

— В чем дело? Ты в порядке?

— Да. Да, я в порядке, просто…

— Что?

— Можно к тебе приехать? Знаю, что мы пока не определили границы, но… я бы сейчас очень хотел тебя увидеть.

Стив не задумываясь диктует ему адрес.

— Я на десятом этаже.

— Буду через двадцать минут.

  
\--

  
Дэнни укладывается в семнадцать и останавливается у Стива в дверях с сердитым видом.

— Десять этажей, Стивен? Как ты здесь выживаешь?

— Это хорошая зарядка, — отвечает Стив, пропуская его.

— Что еще можно от тебя услышать. — Дэнни проходит внутрь и осматривается по сторонам. — Государственное жилье?

— Какое есть, — раздраженно отрезает Стив.

— Ну да.

— Пиво будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Он идет на кухню, чувствуя спиной взгляд Дэнни, и смотрит через плечо.

— Ты ужинал? — спрашивает Дэнни. Стив возвращается к нему с бутылкой.

— Да. Тоже хочешь?

— Я не голоден, но ты ешь, не обращай на меня внимания.

Кивнув, Стив садится и снова берет свою тарелку. Дэнни устраивается рядом.

— Что смотришь?

— Телевикторина. Не лучший из представителей.

— Хм, — говорит Дэнни, потом поднимает пульт, прощелкивает несколько каналов и снова его откладывает. — Н-да.

Они не говорят, пока Стив ужинает, но когда он относит тарелку в раковину и оглядывается, Дэнни наблюдает за ним с дивана усталыми глазами.

— Ладно, что с тобой?

— Со мной? Что со мной может быть? — Дэнни поднимает брови. — Я просто сижу, а ты уже решаешь, что со мной что-то не так?

Стив открывает рот, хочет возразить и напомнить Дэнни, что тот сам ему позвонил, но передумывает. Дэнни явно ищет повод поспорить из-за причин, которые никак со Стивом не связаны.

— Ясно.

— Ясно?

Голос Дэнни звучит недоверчиво.

— Да, — Стив подходит, садится, берет пульт и возвращается на канал с плохой викториной. — С тобой все в порядке. Ясно.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Дэнни.

— Я знаю.

Через пять минут, в течение которых Дэнни неоднократно страдальчески стонет из-за тупых ответов от безмозглых участников, Стив приглушает звук.

— Хочешь поговорить?

Дэнни смотрит на него искоса.

— Нет.

— Ладно. Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?

— Клянусь, — взгляд Дэнни становится недовольным, — если еще раз это предложишь, я…

— Что?

Он отмахивается.

— Я слишком устал. Утром решу.

Стив разворачивается к нему лицом.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Что мне нужно? — повторяет Дэнни, но в словах уже нет прежней воинственности. Он вздыхает. — Не знаю. Мне нужно…. нужно на время очистить голову от мыслей. Можно, я останусь? На ночь, имею ввиду.

— Конечно.

Выставлять Дэнни за дверь в таком состоянии Стив точно не станет, даже если не уверен, насколько присутствие Дэнни на его территории его устраивает.

— Тогда, можем, найдем какую-нибудь кошмарную мыльную оперу, над которой я смогу поиздеваться? Чтобы подольше не включать мозги.

Стив кивает.

— Все так плохо?

— Да. Бывает, сам знаешь.

— Знаю.

Он неуверенно вытягивает руку в сторону, но Дэнни понимает его жест, садится ближе и прижимается сбоку.

— Давай, включи мне самый ужасный канал, — командует он, подталкивая и двигая Стива, пока не находит себе удобное положение.

  
\--

  
В конце вечера Стив достает для Дэнни запасную зубную щетку и чувствует себя смущенным, когда Дэнни следует за ним через спальню под резкий свет маленькой ванной комнаты.

— Тебе нужна сменная футболка?

Дэнни слабо улыбается.

— Нет, детка.

— Ладно.

Стив оставляет его в ванной, а сам идет обратно, чтобы разгладить и без того ровную простынь, снять часы, переставить вещи на тумбочке.

— Стив.

Он поднимает голову: Дэнни стоит в дверях с зубной щеткой в руке.

— Я тут не за тем, чтобы оценивать, как ты ведешь хозяйство.

— Ну да. Извини, — Стив выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— У тебя давно никто не ночевал? — догадывается Дэнни, прислоняясь к косяку. Свет за спиной обрамляет его силуэт. Он выглядит уставшим, и в то же время так по-домашнему, что у Стива странно покалывает в груди.

— Ну да, — снова повторяет Стив и запускает руку в волосы. — Дэнни, я… плохо это умею.

— У тебя нормально получается, — говорит Дэнни, возвращаясь в ванную.

Стив раздевается, натягивает чистую футболку и присоединяется к нему, когда Дэнни заканчивает умываться.

— Ты спишь одетым, — Дэнни проводит рукой по закрывающей спину Стива легкой ткани. Стив смотрит в сторону.

— Я быстро мерзну.

— Понятно.

Забравшись под его левый рукав, Дэнни оставляет поцелуй на татуировке и трется о кожу щетиной. Стив смотрит в отражение, на лицо Дэнни. Подмечает напряженные черты, выдающие причины, которые пригнали его сегодня сюда. Потом наклоняется над раковиной, чтобы сполоснуть рот, не глядя тянется за полотенцем, а когда снова выпрямляется, Дэнни все еще стоит на том же месте.

Стив поворачивается и берет в ладони его лицо, мягко целует и лишь тогда понимает, что сегодня делает это впервые. Что за весь вечер, проведенный вместе, они практически не прикасались друг к другу.

Дэнни охотно ему отвечает, стонет в губы, и Стив прижимается ближе. Он чувствует, как руки Дэнни жадно накрывают кожу под футболкой, словно пытаются прикоснуться сразу везде, и это приятно, даже лучше, чем приятно. Он подталкивает Дэнни к раковине, бедром задевая его оттопыренный член, и вздрагивает от возбуждения. Своим членом он упирается Дэнни в живот.

— Тебя… — говорит Дэнни почти с упреком.

Стив пытается выбрать между тем, чтобы ответить, и тем, чтобы поцеловать Дэнни еще раз, но Дэнни решает за него, дергает на себя и накрывает его рот своим.

Слова теряются еще до того, как появляется возможность произнести их. Стив пальцами зарывается в волосы на затылке Дэнни, опускает другую руку к его заднице и сжимает, заставляя дернуться навстречу. Дэнни отрывается от губ Стива и произносит между тяжелыми частыми вдохами:

— … нужно запретить.

И Стив не сразу понимает, что это было окончанием предложения.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, бездумно раскачивая бедрами, разжигая искры.

Дэнни трется об его ногу, но Стив отстраняется, обхватывает Дэнни за талию здоровой рукой и приподнимает. Дэнни издает возмущенный звук, но все равно помогает оттолкнуться, дает неудобно себя зажать между умывальником и телом Стива, потому что так лучше. Лучше, когда их члены трутся друг о друга через два слоя ткани.

— Черт, блядь, — выдыхает Стив, стараясь не уронить Дэнни, пока ощущения, разлившиеся по телу до самых кончиков пальцев, перетягивают на себя его сосредоточенность. Он зарывается лицом Дэнни в шею и хватает зубами крепкие мышцы; чувствует всплеск удовольствия, когда пальцы Дэнни на его плече сильнее врезаются в кожу.

— Стив, — говорит он хрипло, — давай, боже, Стив.

Стив отвечает, не задумываясь:

— Да, Дэнни, хорошо, — и целует след от укуса, обводит языком, не переставая двигать бедрами. — Все хорошо.

Дэнни кончает со сдавленным тихим вскриком, носом вжавшись в футболку Стива, и все это время Стив продолжает держать его обмякшее тело. Через несколько толчков он вздрагивает и тоже слабеет.

Медленно, через жжение в мышцах Стив опускает Дэнни вниз, плавно ставит на нетвердые ноги и, притянув за талию, обнимает. Дэнни стоит так несколько мгновение, но затем отодвигается.

— Мне придется одолжить пару боксеров, — говорит он с теплой улыбкой. Стив фыркает и смеется.

— Разберемся.

Когда он делает шаг в сторону спальни, Дэнни ловит его за руку, дергает назад и целует.

  
\--

  
Они вместе забираются в постель. Это кажется нормальным, и Стив не возражает, когда Дэнни поворачивается на бок, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Но позже он просыпается среди ночи в объятиях Дэнни, прижатый спиною к его груди, и вдруг понимает, что задыхается.

Стив выпутывается из его рук, выбирается из-под одеяла и идет гостиную. Стащив с дивана шерстяной плед, он заворачивается в него и берет пульт. На ночных каналах одна реклама да порно-фильмы, которые не во вкусе Стива, так что телевизор остается включенным недолго. Стив трет лицо рукой, встает и подходит к окну. Гонолулу никогда не спит, огни его улиц игриво сверкают.

За спиной раздается шаркающий звук. Стив оглядывается через плечо и видит, как из спальни выходит Дэнни. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, он рассеянно их приглаживает и щурится в темноту.

Какое-то время они молча друг друга рассматривают. В конце концов Стив прочищает горло.

— Я…

— Тебе не нравится спать со мной в одной кровати.

Голос Дэнни слишком сонный и хриплый, чтобы в нем можно было различить интонации.

— Надо было сказать.

— Я… — снова пытается Стив и вздыхает. — Я не знаю.

Дэнни прислоняется к косяку.

— Да я не против. То есть, конечно, мне нравится спать рядом с тобой, но наши не-отношения должны строиться на компромиссах.

Стив открывает рот, и слова выходят сами собой:

— Я как будто не могу дышать.

— Детка, — ласково говорит Дэнни. А затем: — Я понимаю, как ты напуган. Хоть я и говорил, что не хочу лишать тебя права выбора, слова не изменят…

— Что? — перебивает Стив.

Дэнни вяло вскидывает руки.

— Тебя. Твой страх, что однажды я попытаюсь заставить тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

От осознания того, как хорошо Дэнни знает его, Стив чувствует себя почти загнанным в угол, чувствует желание сбежать как можно дальше и быстрее от проницательных голубых глаз.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Дэнни, словно пародируя вчерашний вечер. Стив мотает головой, с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, потом понимает, насколько он напряжен, и заставляет себя расслабиться, разжать челюсть.

— Стив, — говорит Дэнни после долгой паузы. — Мне уйти?

Стив еще раз мотает головой. Он пытается заставить рот работать, произнести слова, но даже если бы знал, что сказать, сейчас он не доверяет своему голосу.

— Ясно, режим молчания. Не очень утешительно.

— Прости, — звучит сдержанно и хрипло. Стив смотрит Дэнни в глаза. — Слушай, ты меня не исправишь. Знаю, ты думаешь, что можешь, но никто не может.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя исправить. Говорил тебе, мы не в сказке.

Голос Дэнни кажется подавленно раздраженным, как будто он сдерживается.

Стив отворачивается, упирается ладонями в стену, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Плечо дергается от приступа резкой боли.

— И я хотел бы поспорить с идеей, что тебя нужно исправлять, потому что она предполагает, что сейчас ты сломан в каком-то смысле, — продолжает Дэнни. — Но боюсь, если начну об этом говорить, ты опять на меня рассердишься. Я тебя знаю.

Злость берет над Стивом верх.

— Но я сломан! Ты не хочешь видеть правду, но мое плечо никогда не заживет. Его не вылечить, оно нерабочее, бесполезное. Тебе не приходилось с этим жить!

— Стив…

— Иди нахуй, Дэнни, не нужна меня твоя жалость и снисходительность. Оставь меня в покое.

— По-твоему, это жалость? — Дэнни широко разводит руками. — Думаешь, мне тебя жаль? Нет, идиот, я за тебя волнуюсь. Конечно, этой информации будет нелегко пробиться через твой толстый череп, ведь, как я уже говорил, есть вещи, которые ты просто не готов услышать. Да, мне очень жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, но…

— Не тебе решать, к чему я готов!

— Да я и не решаю! Это _ты_  сбежал из нашей кровати, _ты_  хотел, чтобы я купил тебя, потому что тебе так легче, чем иметь дело с искренними чувствами.

Стив хочет ответить, но Дэнни быстрее.

— Нет, молчи. Я не закончил. Страна, которой ты служил, обошлась с тобой жестоко, я понимаю. Ты пока что не можешь мне рассказать, и, может быть, никогда не сможешь, но я и сам догадываюсь в общих чертах. Ты перестал быть полезен для них, и они тебя вышвырнули, хотя сами же…

— Заткнись, — рявкает Стив. — Просто заткнись, Дэнни.

— В чем дело, Стив? Я не должен был этого знать? Тебе больно каждый день, черт, да я…

Стив вздрагивает — не может себя сдержать, — и Дэнни замолкает. Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга. Потом Стив пытается сказать, _объяснить_.

— Дэнни, я… это не из-за боли. Боль я могу терпеть, понимаешь, есть хорошие дни, есть плохие.

— Дело в отношении. Ты стал не нужен, — говорит Дэнни с такой легкостью, будто это вовсе не те слова, которые заставляют Стива сгорать от злости, унижения и стыда. — Тебя сломали, а потом выбросили.

Внезапный приступ тошноты скручивает живот. Стив проносится мимо Дэнни в ванную, в желудке пусто — его рвет желчью, и от желчи печет во рту.

— Черт, — тихо ругается Дэнни. Стив чувствует на плече его руку и снова вздрагивает; потом слышит, как Дэнни куда-то отходит, а вернувшись — протягивает ему стакан воды. Стив полощет рот и садится на пол.

— Прости, — говорит Дэнни, опускаясь рядом на холодную плитку. Его голос глубокий от беспокойства. — Прости, Стив, не надо было мне все это говорить.

Стив откидывает голову назад и смотрит на потолок.

— Может, и надо было.

— Стив…

— Ты правда думаешь то, что сказал?

Он проводит рукой по лицу, переводит взгляд на Дэнни.

— Я всегда говорю, что думаю. Ты о какой части?

— Что я не готов.

На мгновение Дэнни задумывается.

— Да, я так думаю. Но именно поэтому у нас эти не-отношения — ты пока не готов к обычным. Все в порядке, Стив. Мне не нужно от тебя того, что ты не можешь или не хочешь отдавать.

— Нужно, — вздыхает Стив. Он медленно тянется к Дэнни и притворяется, что не чувствует облегчения, когда Дэнни встречает его руку на полпути и сжимает. — Ты давишь на меня.

— Да, хорошо, я давлю. Но если перестану, Стив, то у нас вообще ничего не получится.

— Знаю.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я перестал… Если тебе нужно личное пространство, или ты не хочешь, чтобы я оставался на ночь, скажи мне об этом. — Дэнни гладит его по руке. — Ты должен говорить, что тебе нужно.

— Я не знаю, что мне нужно, — бессильно произносит Стив. — Я ни о чем из этого не просил, Дэнни.

Он жалок — сидит на полу и разрешает Дэнни держать себя за руку, хотя ему с десяти лет для этого никто не был нужен. Дэнни разжимает пальцы, будто почувствовав его желание отодвинуться.

— Стив. Ты хочешь быть со мной?

— Да, — он смотрит Дэнни в глаза. — Да.

— Хорошо. Тогда с остальными проблемами будем разбираться по мере поступления, идет?

Стив кивает, осторожно вытягивает ноги и встает с пола. Дэнни следует его примеру.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спрашивает он по дороге в спальню. Стив мотает головой.

— Нет, остаться сегодня. Останься.

— Хорошо.

Они ложатся в кровать вместе, но Дэнни не придвигается слишком близко. Стив сворачивается на боку и закрывает глаза.

  
\--

  
Он просыпается от того, что рядом проседает матрас; понимает, что Дэнни выбрался из кровати, и еще несколько секунд пытается сориентироваться и прогнать остатки глубокого сна.

— Ш-ш-ш, — голос Дэнни звучит где-то рядом с его головой. — Мне надо на работу. Спи.

Стив щурится, чтобы как следует проснуться, переворачивается на бок и смотрит, как Дэнни одевается: застегивает рубашку, закидывает галстук на шею, но не завязывает.

Немного выждав, Стив прочищает горло и привлекает к себе внимание.

— Когда мы снова увидимся?

Дэнни улыбается. Его лицо выглядит мягче в ранних утренних лучах.

— Когда захочешь, детка.

— Заходи завтра вечером в клуб, — говорит Стив. — Я готовлю новую программу.

Заметив удивление Дэнни, он быстро добавляет:

— Или теперь это будет слишком странно?

Дэнни отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет, за это не волнуйся. Я приду.

— Отлично.

Стив провожает Дэнни взглядом до двери, дожидается щелчка замка и лишь после этого снова ложится на спину.

  
\--

  
Стив наливает себе кофе и наблюдает за тем, как Мамо заполняет накладные и подводит баланс. Наконец, спустя немного времени, тот снимает и откладывает в сторону очки для чтения, делает глоток из собственной чашки и обращает все внимание на Стива.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

— Типа того, — Стив вытягивает перед собой ноги и заставляет себя не отворачиваться от пытливого взгляда Мамо. — Я кое с кем встречаюсь.

Несколько мгновений Мамо молча его изучает, потом широко улыбается.

— Рад за тебя, Стив.

— Ну да…

— А сейчас ты сообщишь мне, что уходишь, потому что ему не нравится, кем ты работаешь? — медленно спрашивает Мамо.

— Что? Нет! Еще чего, — Стив шаркает носком ботинка по старому линолеуму. — Кое-что ему не нравится, но… там другое. Моя работа его устраивает.

— Просто не все, что ты на ней делаешь.

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что делаю.

— Стив, — Мамо наклоняется вперед и несильно сжимает его руку над запястьем. — Я уже говорил: мне это не нравится, но выбирать тебе. Я не указываю своим работникам, что и как им делать в личное время.

— И я это ценю.

Мамо хлопает его по руке и отпускает.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Ты помнишь Мануку?

— Тот парнишка, с которым ты встречался после ухода со службы? Помню.

Стив снова роняет взгляд на свои ботинки.

— А я рассказывал, почему мы расстались?

— Нет, — отвечает Мамо.

— Он сказал, что я слишком мрачный. Слишком озлобленный. Он не знал, что с этим делать, а Дэнни… — Стив запинается, встряхивает головой и продолжает: — Дэнни говорит, что я напуган.

— Дэнни? Детектив Уильямс?

— Да. И поверь, я уже оценил иронию.

Мамо смеется.

— Ты всегда умел выбирать.

— Дэнни любезно согласился меня не дразнить. — улыбается Стив. — Я не хочу все испортить, понимаешь? Просто… — Он трет лицо. — Я не знаю, что делаю, и да, наверное, Дэнни меня чертовски пугает.

— Стиви. Ты не можешь дать ему того, что не готов отдавать. Если он правда о тебе заботится, то поймет.

Стив вдавливает пальцы в закрытые веки.

— Может, я вообще не гожусь для отношений. Слишком злой и напуганный.

— Не говори так, Стив. Эй, посмотри на меня, — Мамо заставляет его поднять голову и не дает отвернуться, удерживает взгляд, пока Стив не чувствует резь в глазах и просто не может больше смотреть.

— Дэнни прав, Мамо. Я боюсь. Мне кажется, что это мой последний шанс, и если я все похерю, то винить будет некого. Я хочу быть с Дэнни, но когда он рядом, я начинаю раздражаться, это…

— Стив, дай ему шанс, — настойчиво говорит Мамо. — Будь к себе помягче.

— Да, знаю, я просто… — вздыхает Стив.

— Если он тот, кто тебе нужен, то он подождет.

Стив пытается найти в себе столько же уверенности, но в глубине души понимает, что не сможет. Тем не менее он кивает и говорит, допивая последний остывший глоток:

— Спасибо.

Мамо ему улыбается.

— Не падай духом.

  
\--

  
Стив невольно кидает взгляды на угловой стол, даже зная, что не увидит там Дэнни, и пытается представить, каково будет выступать перед ним с новым номером. От этих мыслей бросает в жар, а воображение рисует в голове будоражащие картины.

Позже, лежа возбужденным на раскладушке, Стив вспоминает ощущение от прикованных к нему голубых глазах. Он хотел бы увидеть Дэнни прямо сейчас, но с другой стороны хорошо, что его здесь нет. Так проще. Глядя в потолок, он берет в руку свой член, делает все быстро и кончает с именем Дэнни на губах.

А после этого проваливается в сон без сновидений.

  
\--

  
Сейчас на сцене Кай. Стив прислушивается, чтобы понять, как идут у него дела: судя по выкрикам и свисту новый номер посетители принимают с энтузиазмом. Это радует. Когда Кай заходит в гримерку с пачкой наличных в руке и широкой улыбкой, Стив говорит:

— Вижу, все прошло хорошо?

— Шикарно, чувак, — Каи хватает полотенце. — У тебя новая программа со второго акта?

— Ага.

— Удачи с ней.

Они ударяются кулаками, и Стив возвращается к подготовке, психологически настраиваясь выйти к толпе, которую только что разогрели для чего-то захватывающего.

Все это он делал и раньше, но опыт лишь добавляет ответственность, а значит, нужно будет стараться чуть сильнее обычного. Стив появляется на сцене с дерзкой усмешкой и смелыми движениями заставляет зрителей поворачивать за собой головы. Некоторые все еще слоняются у бара, заказывая выпивку, но это лишь первый сет, доедет и до них.

Дэнни пока не пришел, так что все нормально. Обратно в гримерку Стив тоже возвращается с усмешкой.

  
\--

  
Мамо заглядывает к нему перед вторым выходом, пока Стив заканчивает поправляет грим на плече.

— Ну как, готов?

Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале. Стив кивает.

— Надеюсь собрать у сцены всех до последнего.

— Так и будет.

Это не первый раз, когда Стив готовит для Мамо собственную программу, но он все еще новичок в деле, и потому слегка нервничает.

— Ты знаешь, что там твой парень?

Стив улыбается, натягивая рубашку.

— Я попросил его прийти.

— Лишь бы тебе было хорошо.

— Мне хорошо, Мамо. Спасибо.

Неожиданно Мамо подходит к нему и крепко обнимает одной рукой. Стив усмехается.

— Ну что, посмотрим, как им понравится?

— Когда закончишь, каждый будет мечтать оторвать от тебя кусочек.

— На это я и рассчитываю, — отвечает Стив перед тем, как выйти.

  
\--

  
После первой серии быстрых движений Стив замечает Дэнни сидящим на том же самом месте, что и всегда. Он бросает ему улыбку, а затем снова концентрируется на новом, еще не отработаном до автоматизма танце, на реакции толпы, на наблюдениях, какие моменты вызовут в зале восторженный свист, а какие слишком сильно напрягут его плечо.

Когда Стив опускается на колени, четко выбрав расстояние так, чтобы оказаться возле края — но не слишком близко, — руки тянутся к нему отовсюду, и он позволяет им прикасаться, намеренно не глядя в этот момент на Дэнни. В ритме музыки он снова встает, вращается кругом и срывает с себя рубашку — толпа сходит с ума.

В следующий раз Стив ловит взгляд Дэнни, стоя раздетым до нижнего белья, и безошибочно читает на его лице смесь желания и гордости с легким оттенком ревности. Все-таки именно с Дэнни Стив вернется домой в конце этой ночи, и больше ни с кем.

На последних нескольких минутах он двигается на четвереньках и теряет Дэнни из виду, но это не имеет значения. И так понятно, что номер удался, и у клуба сегодня хорошая ночь, посетители плотно толпятся вокруг сцены практически голова на голове, пытаясь дотронуться, заплатить, или и то, и другое. Стив отдаляется от них, чтобы показать впечатляющий финал, сбросив с себя последнюю часть одежды, и плавно исчезает со сцены, словно призрачный мираж.

Крики провожают его даже в коридоре.

  
\--

  
Стив наспех принимает душ, быстро одевается и возвращается в клуб, но застывает на месте, обнаружив, что бар обслуживает только Синди, а Мамо в это время за сидит напротив Дэнни за его угловым столом и что-то убедительно рассказывает.

Синди бросает на Стива беспомощный взгляд, еле успевая принимать заказы, поэтому Стив последний раз смотрит в сторону Дэнни с Мамо и становится за стойку рядом с ней.

— Давно он там?

— С тех пор, как ты ушел со сцены, — говорит Синди и добавляет: — Две колы, одну пива и одну водки.

— Сейчас будет.

Стив наполняет стаканы на автомате, потом принимает следующую партию заказов и продолжает работать до тех пор, пока поток толпы не ослабевает.

— Иди, — говорит Синди, похлопав его по руке. — Дальше я справлюсь.

Он кивает и направляется туда, где сидят Дэнни и Мамо.

— Что происходит?

— Привет, детка, — Дэнни смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— Привет, — отвечает Стив, не сводя глаз с Мамо. — Синди не помешает помощь.

Мамо медленно поднимается.

— Да, конечно. Рад был пообщаться, Дэнни.

— Взаимно.

Когда он уходит, Стив садится на освободившееся место и говорит:

— Что это было?

— Если ты залетишь, я буду обязан на тебе жениться, — невозмутимо сообщает Дэнни.

— Очень смешно, — Стив бросает взгляд на Мамо, который уже вернулся в бар. — Что он тебе сказал?

— Мы немного побеседовали о тебе. Он напомнил, что у тебя есть друзья, которым ты очень дорог.

Стив стонет.

— Серьезно?

— Все в порядке, Стив, я рад, что он о тебе беспокоится, — Дэнни тянется через стол и берет Стива за руку. — Ты отлично там смотрелся.

Это возвращает лицу Стива усмешку — одну из тех, прогнать которые он не в силах.

— Да?

— Да, — Дэнни широко улыбается. — Я был в восторге, правда.

Стив использует их сцепленные руки, чтобы подтянуть Дэнни ближе, перегибается через стол и целует его, а Дэнни с охотой целует в ответ. Стив отстраняется до того, как все успело выйти из-под контроля.

— Мне еще нужно…

— Я знаю.

— А можно…

Слова даются ему с трудом, язык не слушается, и Стив вынужден остановиться. Он чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки.

— Можно что, Стив? — терпеливо спрашивает Дэнни и смотрит на него с теплотой в глазах. Стив делает вдох.

— Можно пойти к тебе? Потом.

Дэнни подносит к губам его руку.

— Да, детка, конечно. Еще как можно.

  
\--

  
Провожать Дэнни домой кажется странным. Стив не уверен, как себя вести, не понимает, что чувствует. Дэнни включает в квартире свет и замечает его скованность.

— В чем дело, Стив?

— Я в порядке.

— Я знаю, что ты в порядке, — он вздыхает.

— Просто… — начинает Стив, но снова запинается. — Не уверен, что понимаю, как это должно происходить.

— Очень легко. Ты хочешь потрахаться?

Стив моргает.

— Ну, да, вроде как.

— Вроде как, — Дэнни хмурится. — Твой энтузиазм меня убивает.

Стив разводит руками.

— Я не знаю! Да, я хочу потрахаться, зачем еще, ты думаешь, я пошел с тобой? Но, может быть, ты не хочешь. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Давай объясню, — медленно произносит Дэнни, качая головой. — Когда мы занимаемся сексом, мне нужно быть уверенным, чтобы ты этого хочешь, и я предполагаю, что это взаимно. А чтобы выяснить, чего мы оба хотим, нам нужно об этом говорить. Понимаешь?

— Смешно, Дэнни.

— Думаешь, я шучу? Нет, дружище, — Дэнни трет лоб, будто пытается разгладить рукой морщинки на лбу. — Ладно, я тоже хочу трахаться. Так что здесь мы заодно.

— Ясно, — Стив чешет затылок. — Поговорим еще, или можно уже начать?

— Ты такой романтик.

— Ты первый начал.

— Да, потому что… — начинает Дэнни, но останавливает себя, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выпускает. — Хорошо, наверное, у меня тоже есть пунктики.

— Вот-вот.

— Но я правда хочу еще раз тебя трахнуть, — говорит Дэнни тише. — Если ты не против.

Стив опускает голову, вспоминает последний раз, когда отдал себя другому.

— Дэнни, я…

— Ничего страшного, если ты против.

— Да, знаю.

Он хочет попросить Дэнни стереть с него чужие прикосновения, но это тупо и бессмысленно, и он сам не уверен, что ему нужно.

— Ну, ну, — Дэнни становится перед ним, берет за руки. — Это "нет"?

Стив отвечает крепким поцелуем и заставляет Дэнни пятиться, пока они не падают в кровать. Справившись с удивлением, Дэнни наконец кладет руку ему на спину и, когда они отлипают друг от друга, открывает рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Стив опережает:

— Это "да". Трахни меня.

Секунду Дэнни просто смотрит на него, потом улыбается, подтягивается и быстро целует.

— Хорошо. Это я могу.

Стив раскачивает бедрами и усмехается тому, как его действия заставляют Дэнни простонать.

— Я сегодня представлял, — говорит он, не думая, — как ты меня трогаешь.

— Да? — Дэнни выгибается навстречу и трется пахом об его ногу. — Что еще ты представлял?

— Как ты смотришь на меня, — шепчет Стив, наклоняясь к плечу Дэнни и исследуя губами рельефные линии его мышц. Он чувствует, как руки Дэнни сползают по его спине за пояс, и, не поднимая головы, начинает пальцами искать пуговиц его рубашки. — Смотришь, как я кончаю.

— О боже, — выдыхает Дэнни. Запустив в волосы Стиву свободную руку, он не очень нежно тянет его голову назад. Стив поднимает лицо, и их взгляды встречаются. — Ты меня в могилу сведешь. Давай вернемся к этому как-нибудь позже, если у тебя будет настроение.

Стив не может сдержаться — улыбка сама расползается по лицу. Он упирается руками по обе стороны головы Дэнни, приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на него как следует.

— Ты тоже думал обо мне?

— Конечно, я о тебе думал, скромняшка.

— Расскажи.

Плечо не говорит Стиву спасибо за нагрузку, но боль стоит того, чтобы видеть, как у Дэнни расширились зрачки. Дэнни поднимает руку к его лицу и заправляет за ухо короткую прядь.

— Я думал, что нужно, наверное, дать тебе у меня отсосать. Если хочешь.

— Давно хотел, — Стив перекатывается на бок, и Дэнни легко поворачивается за ним. — Сам знаешь.

— Да, детка, у меня свои пунктики, помнишь? К тому же, — он указывает на Стива пальцем — даже во время секса не перестает жестикулировать, — я полностью настроен ответить взаимностью.

— В другой раз, — обещает Стив им обоим и возвращается к рубашке Дэнни. — Сейчас мы разденемся.

— С этим у тебя не должно возникнуть трудностей.

— Лучше заткнись.

Когда Дэнни начинает мять его между ног через джинсы, Стив решает, что все, хватит дурачиться и ждать.

— Ты вроде собирался меня трахнуть, давай уже.

— Раскомандовался, — ворчит Дэнни, но послушно переходит к делу, помогает Стиву раздеться и дает раздеть себя. Наконец он остается без боксеров. Стив останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Дэнни хмурится.

— Что?

Стив медлит с ответом, но все-таки открывает рот и позволяет словам прозвучать.

— Я тебя заполучил.

— Да, детка, — растерянно кивает Дэнни. Стив целует его глубоко и неторопливо, думая про себя, что должен делать это чаще. Потом снова отрывается.

— Ладно, в общем… Помню, ты говорил, что хочешь видеть мое лицо.

— Говорил, — будто в подтверждение Дэнни поднимает руку к губам Стива и проводит по ним большим пальцем. Стив непроизвольно тянется вперед, чтобы лучше ощутить прикосновение. — Ты хочешь по-другому?

— Давай мы… — говорит Стив, переворачиваясь на живот. — Давай попробуем так?

— Давай.

Дэнни наклоняется и целует его в правое плечо, прослеживает ртом линии татуировок. Стив улыбается, но ему нужно больше.

— Хочу твои пальцы, — говорит он Дэнни и через мгновение чувствует, как ему на задницу ложится рука, а матрас сбоку прогибается от того, что Дэнни тянется куда-то в сторону. Повернув голову, Стив наблюдает краем глаза за тем, как Дэнни смазывает пальцы, и от предвкушения ерзает. Дэнни начинает ухмыляется, и тогда Стив роняет голову на подушку и смеется, смеется, как дурак, потому что счастлив.

Пальцы входят в него, заставляя выгнуться в спине, сбиться с дыхания — ему хорошо, но немного холодно, за секунду в голове проносятся воспоминания о подсобке в клубе, руках Брэда, голосе Брэда, и он хочет, чтобы Дэнни остановился.

Дэнни убирает руку еще до того, как Стив успевает что-то сказать, другой рукой поглаживает его бедро.

— Стив?

— Прости.

— Ты… ты зажался.

Стив поворачивается на бок и тяжело сглатывает.

— Да, я… — он трет лицо рукой, но не знает, что сказать, и в добавок к своему смущению понимает, что больше не возбужден. Просто замечательно. — Прости.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дэнни, не переставая гладить. Стив несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Да. Про…

— Еще раз извинишься, и я тебя придушу, — ворчливо перебивает Дэнни. — Такое случается. Как мне помочь?

Почему-то его сердитый тон вызывает у Стива улыбку и вытесняет тяжесть в груди приятным теплом. Стив садится и тянется к Дэнни за поцелуем.

— Попробовать снова?

— Без проблем.

Он сжимает свой член, и становится лучше. Еще лучше — когда сверху добавляется рука Дэнни. Стив снова ложится на живот.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Хорошо, детка.

Дэнни повторно смазывает пальцы, и на этот раз Стиву проще. Прикусив губу, он просит:

— Поговори со мной.

На мгновение Дэнни застывает, а затем добавляет третий палец.

— Поговорить… Черт, ты охуенный.

— Хочешь меня?

— Очень. — Дэнни разводит пальцы в стороны, и Стив чувствует жжение от растяжения до кончиков пальцев. — Когда я смотрю на тебя на сцене, в тебе столько энергии. Как будто ты продаешь не фантазию, а разрешаешь другим ненадолго увидеть часть тебя настоящего, и они понимают.

Стив немного зависает на его словах, пока разум пытается вникнуть в их смысл. Он чувствует внутри его пальцы, слышит в ушах его голос и пытается представить, что Дэнни видит.

— Получить тебя, Стив, — продолжает Дэнни упавшим до хрипа голосом. — Ты даже не представляешь, что это значит для меня.

Когда он задевает простату, Стив дергается навстречу его руке и стонет. Дэнни тихо посмеивается.

— Думаешь, готов?

— Да.

— Подними ногу.

Он шлепает Стива по бедру и ждет, пока Стив подтянет колено к груди. Его руки плавно спускаются по спине, пояснице, обхватывают ягодицы и разводят в стороны. Через секунду, не давая закрыться, Дэнни входит, и мысль о том, что он видит в этот момент, сводит Стива с ума.

— Вот так, — говорит Дэнни между рваными вдохами, вжимая Стива в матрас равномерными короткими толчками. Когда он набирает темп, Стиву становится трудно дышать, он чувствует, как растягиваются упругие мышцы, приспосабливаясь. Это приятное ощущение, оно посылает искры вдоль позвоночника.

Стив вытягивает в сторону одну руку, и Дэнни накрывает ее своей, переплетая их пальцы.

— Стив, — шепчет он, — боже, Стив.

От серии резких рывков Дэнни доходит до полной остановки, кончает, находясь внутри Стива, и на миг Стив хочет, чтобы он там остался. Дэнни выходит, когда его член начинает терять твердость. Стив перекатывается на бок, чтобы вытянуть затекшие ноги, и слабо вздрагивает, когда Дэнни обнимает его со спины.

— Детка?

Повернув голову, Стив дает Дэнни легкий поцелуй, берет его руку и направляет вниз к своему члену. Дэнни тихо спрашивает:

— Ты хочешь так?

— Да.

Стив закрывает глаза, готовый отдаться ощущениям. Уверенная хватка с поворотом запястья будто специально рассчитана доставить ему удовольствие — и это действует. Стив ощущает приближение оргазма и преследует это чувство на всех парах, пока наконец не кончает. Потом он лежит неподвижно, отмечая краем сознания, что Дэнни куда-то отодвигается, вытирает его тряпкой, возвращается на прежнее место и накрывает их обоих одеялом.

К тому времени, как Дэнни окончательно устраивается, Стив уже спит.

  
\--

  
Его будит выброс адреналина, вспышка воспоминаний — боль в раненом плече, вкус песка во рту, запах крови в воздухе. Несколько секунд Стив не двигается, сердце в груди стучит как молот, одеяло от пота липнет к телу.

Стив медленно его сбрасывает, и адреналин снова подскакивает — это не его одеяло. Не его квартира. Дэнни. Он садится, опустив ноги на пол, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

Дэнни ворочается за его спиной, медленно просыпается, вопросительно что-то мычит, и Стив старается не вздрогнуть от первого же прикосновения.

— Стив?

— Да.

Дэнни включает ночник, и от света Стиву тоже хочется вздрогнуть. Он оглядывается через плечо.

— Тебе нужно идти, — понимающе говорит Дэнни.

Стив кивает. Если бы он был дома, то вышел бы на пробежку, чтобы дать выход напряжению. Он думает, сможет ли пробежать всю дорогу. Расстояние больше привычного, но Стив полагает, что даже после недолгого сна и в обуви, не предназначенной для бега, его ноги и плечо должны выдержать.

Дэнни садится, протягивает руку и поворачивает голову Стива лицом к себе, а затем нежно целует.

— Иди.

Стив отвечает на поцелуй, встает и одевается.

Перед тем, как выскользнуть за дверь, он бросает на кровать последний взгляд. Дэнни наблюдает за ним, лениво растянувшись по матрасу, и этот образ провожает Стива всю дорогу, пока он начинает бежать.

  
\--

  
К тому времени, как Стив попадает домой, на его на ступнях огромные волдыри. Он сбрасывает с себя одежду, заходит в душ и поднимает лицо навстречу потоку, позволяя теплой воде смыть усталость от нехватки сна.

Сильный напор жалит кожу, но так даже лучше. Так Стив чувствует себя более живым. Он выходит до того, как вода успевает остыть, вытирается и забирается в свою кровать в обнимку с подушкой.

  
\--

  
Грег довольно хмыкает под нос, глядя за тем, как Стив ложится на стол.

— В кои-то веки ты следуешь моим рекомендациям, — говорит он.

— Стараюсь, — отвечает Стив.

— Расслабься, — Грег похлопывает его по руке. — Я знаю, что больно, но ты должен попытаться.

Стив подавляет желание кивнуть, говорит вместо этого "Да" и заставляет себя расслабить плечо. Дышать через боль, пока умелые пальцы разминают узлы в мышцах — привычная процедура. А еще напоминание, иметь которое Стиву хочется не всегда.

Когда Грег заканчивает и заносит в расписание следующую прием, то говорит:

— Продолжай том же духе, Стив. Потом еще скажешь себе спасибо.

Стив отмечает дату в телефоне и пожимает Грегу руку.

— Спасибо, еще увидимся.

  
\--

  
Дома Стив не находит себе места. Его ноги не оценили семимильную ночную пробежку от квартиры Дэнни, и плечо, как обычно, ноет после приема. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь понять, чего хочет, а потом тянется за телефоном, заставляя себя не задумываться над решением, и позже — не сбрасывать.

— Привет, детка.

У Дэнни веселый и легкий голос, будто он рад звонку.

— Привет.

— Что нового?

— Я… — Потолок все такой же: краска отслаивается, из угла тянется трещина. — Ты занят вечером?

— Нет. — Повисает пауза, потом Дэнни добавляет: — Ты хочешь увидеться?

— Ну, я сам не знаю.

— Так хочешь или нет?

Стив вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу.

— Возможно, я сегодня буду не лучшим выбором для компании.

— Ладно, — тянет Дэнни. — Но ты в принципе моей компании хочешь?

— Наверное.

— Тебе бы поработать над своим энтузиазмом, серьезно.

Стив садится.

— Иди нахуй, Дэнни. Еби мозги этой хренью кому-нибудь другому.

Он вешает трубку, не оставляя себе времени передумать, в раздражении хочет швырнуть телефон через комнату, но вспоминает, что не может позволить себе новый. Сейчас он много чего не может позволить себе, потому что Дэнни не хочет, чтобы он себя продавал.

Ладно, если честно, отказаться от второго заработка было не так уж сложно.

— Черт, — вслух ругается Стив и дергается от неожиданности, когда телефон начинает звонить. Он отвечает сразу. — Слушай, Дэнни…

— Не надо говорить со мной таким тоном, сорвиголова.

Похоже, Дэнни сердится. Отлично.

— А мне твои…

— Помолчи! — снова обрывает его Дэнни. — У тебя есть заморочки, я понял. Они у нас обоих есть, так что забей, счет никто не ведет. Но вот что я скажу. Чтобы понимать тебя, мне нужно знать, что происходит в твоей голове. Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь выбирать за тебя, а это значит, что ты должен, блядь, рассказывать мне, чего хочешь.

— Закончил? — раздраженно спрашивает Стив.

— Да. Теперь можешь говорить.

Секунду Стив даже не знает, что сказать. Он несколько раз беззвучно открывает рот и наконец произносит:

— Короче, я дома, смотрю в потолок, и мне нечем заняться.

— Это твой способ пригласить меня развеять твою скуку?

Стив вздыхает с досадой.

— Может быть, я хочу провести с тобой время не в кровати.

— Может быть и хочешь, — говорит Дэнни. — Да уж, слова из тебя приходится вытягивать силой. Но ничего. Я приеду, дай мне пару часов.

— Дэнни… Ладно, увидимся.

— Да.

Дэнни сбрасывает, и Стив не успевает ничего добавить, так что просто плетется на кухню, чтобы убраться и приготовить еду.

  
\--

  
К приходу Дэнни он успевает состряпать ужин из того, что нашлось в кухне.

— Ты умеешь готовишь, — улыбается Дэнни, принюхиваясь.

— Умею, — Стив поднимает брови. — Ты удивлен?

— Вот я, например, не умею.

— Покупаешь готовое?

— Да, — Дэнни заглядывает ему через плечо. — Макароны. Класс.

— Будем есть на диване, — говорит Стив, протягивая тарелку и приборы, — потому что стола у меня нет.

— Не так уж он и нужен.

Дэнни следует за ним, занимает место и не возражает, когда Стив включает телевизор и оставляет канал с какой-то викториной.

Через несколько минут он тычет в экран вилкой.

— Тебе нравится эта хрень?

Стив косится на него.

— Дай угадаю: тебе нет?

— От нее появляются сомнения в умственных способностях людей, — отвечает Дэнни. — Но если ты такое любишь — смотри на здоровье.

Стив пожимает плечами и старается не поддаваться напряжению, собравшемуся у него под кожей. Дело не в присутствии Дэнни на его территории — на этот раз пригласить его было сознательным решением Стива, — а в чем-то другом, что он пока не может нащупать.

Позже, когда он относит тарелки на кухню и складывает в раковину, ощущение взгляда в спину не дает ему покоя. Стив оборачивается.

— Что?

Дэнни сидит на диване, расслабленно скрестив ноги, и наблюдает за ним с тихой улыбкой. На вопрос Стива он взмахивает рукой.

— Ничего, продолжай.

— Серьезно, Дэнни, я не в настроении.

— Для чего? — спрашивает он спокойно, но Стив напрягается только сильнее.

— Ни для чего из того, что у тебя на уме.

— Нет у меня ничего на уме, — возражает Дэнни, наклоняя голову на бок. — Чего не скажешь о тебе.

— Это не… — Стив замолкает, делает вдох. — Говорил же, я сегодня не самая приятная компания.

Дэнни подается вперед и упирается локтями в колени.

— Ты хочешь побыть один?

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Стив. — Просто я… Мой последний парень бросил меня, потому что не мог находиться со мной рядом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже…

Он не может закончить предложение, пораженный пониманием, насколько эти отношения стали важны для него, и чувствует в груди укол страха.

— Стив, я никуда не ухожу, — говорит Дэнни. — Не могу обещать, что не уйду никогда, потому что это жизнь, и всякое может случиться, но сейчас-то я здесь.

Стив кивает, и Дэнни продолжает:

— Вот в чем загвоздка. Сейчас я хочу сделать для тебя все, что необходимо, но я не телепат. Ты позвал меня, значит хотел, чтобы я пришел, а то, что у тебя плохое настроение, это ерунда. На прошлой неделе я пришел сюда по той же причине.

— Я знаю, — Стив пытается улыбнуться.

— Так что мы можем потрахаться или пообниматься, можем посмотреть тупые передачи, и не надо так смотреть, я просто перечислю варианты.

У Стива вырывается смешок.

— Пообниматься?

— Да будет тебе известно, — Дэнни поднимает вверх указательный палец, — что, по словам моей дочери, у моих объятий отличный тонизирующий эффект.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что если мы начнем… обниматься, — Стив старается не морщиться на этом слове, — то в итоге все-таки потрахаемся.

— Не буду врать, устоять будет трудно, — Дэнни пожимает плечами. — Ты должен рассказывать мне, что у тебя в голове.

Стив снова кивает, собирает смелость в кулак и переводит взгляд на свои ботинки.

— Я ходил к физиотерапевту. — Он чувствует, как Дэнни выпрямляется. — Ничего особенного, я каждую неделю к нему хожу…

Дэнни встает и подходит к нему, пытается заглянуть в лицо, но Стив дергается назад, хотя все же встречается с ним глазами.

— Это больно. Не то чтобы не вытерпеть, но боль остается на весь оставшийся день. И я не неженка, Дэнни, когда меня подстрелили, было куда хуже, было… — он замолкает. — Я бы предложил тебе трахнуть себя, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, но думаю, ты убьешь меня.

— Все верно, — отвечает (почти рычит) Дэнни. — И когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя понять, почему.

Стив хмурится, мысленно возвращаясь к Брэду.

— Думаю, что уже понял.

— Хм, — Дэнни прищуривается. — Пока что поверю на слово, но позже мы к этому вернемся.

— Хорошо.

Стив думает, что если у них все затянется надолго, то однажды он расскажет Дэнни. Прямо сейчас иметь дело с его праведным возмущением Стиву не хочется.

Дэнни тихо спрашивает:

— Детка, ты доверяешь мне? Напоминаю, ответ "нет" тоже принимается.

Это больной вопрос, но Стив заставляет себя ответить:

— Не доверяю. Я хочу, Дэнни, я… — он берет Дэнни за руку. — Но я не могу.

— А есть человек, которому ты доверяешь?

Стив задумывается.

— Мамо, наверное.

— Уже что-то, — Дэнни улыбается. — Тебе проще доверять мне свое тело?

Над этим Стив тоже задумывается.

— Нет. Но мне так казалось.

— До вчерашней ночи?

— Дэнни… — он встряхивает головой. — Слушай, что было, то было. Я хотел тебя все это время, просто не разрешал себе. Было проще думать, что все дело в сексе, а не во мне.

— Тридцать два ебаных бакса.

— Все еще злишься?

— Да, — Дэнни сжимает его руку. — Я понимаю, но мне это все равно не нравится. И мне немного хочется знать, ты и до встречи со мной выкидывал такие глупые номера?

Стив смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Не настолько глупые.

— Не хочешь рассказывать. Ладно.

— Ты рассердишься. А сегодня еще одну порцию твоих возмущений я не выдержу.

Дэнни вздыхает.

— Тогда я воздержусь от комментариев.

— Давай так. Через шесть месяцев, если ты все будешь со мной, можешь спросить снова. И я тебе расскажу.

— Договорились, — кивает Дэнни и проводит рукой по щетине Стива. — И я обещаю, что буду здесь через шесть месяцев.

За это Стив целует его в макушку.

— У меня такое впечатление, — медленно говорит Дэнни, — что ты готов сделать выбор в пользу "пообниматься".

Стив чувствует, что краснеет, и уклончиво отвечает:

— Может быть.

— Идем, — Дэнни дергает его за руку и ведет в сторону спальни. — Секрет обнимашек между взрослыми — и нечего хихикать, Стивен — в том, что они происходят в удобной кровати, но им не обязательно переходить во что-то большее. Никакого давления. По желанию допускается обнаженка.

— Дэнни, мне не двенадцать.

— О, я заметил.

Стив поднимает обе брови, но Дэнни не отступает:

— А вот обувь _не_  разрешена. Снять.

Стив садится, чтобы расшнуровать сапоги, а когда поднимает глаза, Дэнни уже улыбается ему с кровати, полулежа и вытянув ноги. Когда Стив наклоняется за поцелуем, Дэнни начинает тянуть его ближе, в более удобное для себя положение.

— Перестань командовать мной в постели, Дэнни.

Тот смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, убирает руку и тычет в грудь.

— Ты осьминог-переросток и слишком огромный. Что мне остается?

— Слишком огромный? — Стив быстро перекатывается, подминая Дэнни под себя, и смотрит на него сверху. — Что, теперь ты не можешь со мной справиться?

— Могу, даже не сомневайся.

Руки Дэнни ложатся на его задницу, и Стив двигает бедрами, не задумываясь.

— Мне казалось, что у нас в программе обнимашки, а не секс.

— Это было до того, как ты на меня забрался, гигантская ка…

Оскорбление, которое предположительно должно было прозвучать, тонет в поцелует. Когда Стив и Дэнни отрываются друг от друга, Дэнни говорит:

— Мы все еще можем ограничиться обнимашками, если не хочешь…

Стив прижимается к его бедру твердеющим членом.

— Я хочу. — Потом, подумав, добавляет: — Если ты тоже хочешь.

— Хочу, детка.

— Черт, Дэнни, можно я наконец тебе отсосу?

— Да. Да, Стивен, да, даже нужно.

Дэнни делает руками какие-то сложные жесты, которые в общей сложности Стив интерпретирует как приглашение. Он садится и расстегивает Дэнни рубашку, ладонями проводит по крепкой груди. Дэнни тянет вверх края его футболки, и Стив пытается помочь, но немного запутывается в рукавах, а освободившись, не может сдержать глуповатой улыбки.

Дэнни придерживает его за бедра, и Стиву это нравится, нравится ощущать пальцы Дэнни на своей коже. Он почти с сожалении выпутывается из них, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать сосок Дэнни, осторожно втянуть его в рот и зажать между губами. Дэнни стонет. Стив чувствует его руку в своих волосах и поднимает голову.

— Нравится?

— Да, детка. Это звук означал, что мне нравится. Чем громче звук, тем больше нравится.

Стив понимает намек, переходит к другой стороне груди и повторяет. Потом он начинает спускаться и неторопливо исследовать ртом другие чувствительные участки. Волоски щекочут ему лицо. Дойдя до пояса, Стив расстегивает пуговицу, тянет вниз собачку молнии и губами накрывает член Дэнни через белье.

— В первый раз, когда ты так сделал, — слышится сверху хриплый голос Дэнни, — ты казался таким отстраненным, даже не представляешь, твое лицо…

Стив хмурится, находит глаза Дэнни, потемневшие и голодные.

— Когда?..

— Когда ты впервые пришел ко мне, — говорит Дэнни. — Я снял штаны, и ты, ну…

И Стив вспоминает. Он опустился тогда на колени, потому что желание почувствовать Дэнни во рту, в руках казалось невыносимым. Его пробивает дрожь. Дэнни ласково ерошит ему волосы, и Стив прижимается лицом к его бедру, хочет ненадолго застыть в этом мгновении.

Через несколько минут он возвращается к члену Дэнни, начинает мять его губами, пока ткань трусов не промокает насквозь. Пальцы в его волосах сжимаются крепче.

Стив нехотя высвобождается из рук Дэнни и садится.

— Мне нужно… не двигайся.

Дэнни в замешательстве хмурит брови, но Стив уже вышел из комнаты и ищет свою сумку. В последнее время презервативы были ему не нужны, но он знает, что немного осталось, и вскоре находит их в привычном месте. Когда он возвращается в спальню, то невольно замирает в дверях. Дэнни лежит на кровати в распахнутой рубашке и расстегнутых брюках, и выглядит совершенно великолепно.

— Надо было, — говорит Стив, поднимая руку, — взять кое-что.

Дэнни расплывается в улыбке и кивает.

— Вернись ко мне, детка.

Стив забирается на кровать с такой же широкой улыбкой, вскрыв презерватив, осторожно освобождает твердый член Дэнни и разглаживает латекс по всей длине. Дэнни несдержанно толкается ему в руку.

— Полегче, милый, — смеется Стив. Дэнни удивленно поднимает брови.

— Повтори это.

— Что повторить?

Стив пытается прогнать из головы жужжание и густо краснеет, поняв, что только что сказал. Дэнни усмехается. Приподнявшись, он тянется к лицу Стива, касается большим пальцем уголка его рта и слегка надавливает. Потом сдавленно мычит, когда Стив, приоткрыв губы, начинает ласкать палец языком.

— Тебя должны держать под замком.

Стив улыбается, подталкивает Дэнни назад, заставляя вернуться на спину, а сам еще раз устраивается у него между ног, прямо напротив члена, и плавно берет в рот.

— Боже, — произносит Дэнни едва громче шепота, — ты.

Под его невнятное бормотание Стив теряется в его вкусе и слабых толчках его бедер, которые Дэнни, кажется, не может сдерживать. Стив поднимает голову и со стоном опускает снова. Когда Дэнни дергается слишком сильно, Стив придерживает его бедра здоровой рукой и снова заглатывает.

— Детка, — говорит Дэнни между тяжелыми вдохами, предупреждая, что он близко. Стив облизывает набухающий кончик, берет его глубже, сжимает горлом и чувствует, как Дэнни вздрагивает вздрагивает всем телом и кончает с последним дерганным рывком.

Потом Стив просто лежит, уронив голову на ему бедро, не обращая внимания на впивающуюся в щеку молнию, пока Дэнни не тащит его на себя.

— Подъем, подъем, скорее.

Стив не сопротивляется, подставляется под поцелуи Дэнни, отвечает на них и тянется к своему члену, все еще стесненному джинсами, но Дэнни хлопает его по руке.

— Нет, нет, ты чего, это мое.

— Мне надо кончить, — бормочет Стив, — пожалуйста, Дэнни.

— Потерпи, детка, — Дэнни толкает его на спину и спускает с него штаны. — Ты брал ту штуку только на себя?

Стив тупо смотрит на него, а когда понимает, о чем речь, то закидывает руку на глаза и несчастно стонет.

— Где ты их хранишь? Я быстро, — обещает Дэнни. Стив хватается за него, пытается затащить обратно, но Дэнни не уступает.

— Сумка в гостиной, боковой карман.

Дэнни выскальзывает из кровати, и Стив не может терпеть, берет свой член в руку и делает несколько быстрых движений. Становится лучше, но недостаточно и ненадолго, так что к возвращению Дэнни Стив хочет его сильнее, сейчас, немедленно. Он пытается что-то сказать, но в груди нет воздуха.

— Эй, не трожь, — говорит Дэнни, оттаскивая его за запястье. — Дай мне все сделать.

Через секунду он раскатывает по члену Стива презерватив и повторяет это движение ртом.

Стив сдержаться — не может, — толкается навстречу, и Дэнни приходится остановиться.

— Прости.

— Полегче там, — ворчит Дэнни, но его глаза улыбаются. Он укрепляет хватку на бедрах Стива, чтобы удержать его на месте, и по идее Стив должен чувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку, парализованным, скованным, должен чувствовать много всего, но вместо этого просто парит в ощущениях пальцев Дэнни на своей коже и рта Дэнни на своем члене.

Проходит не много времени, прежде чем он судорожно вздрагивает и кончает. Руки Дэнни расслабляются. Пока Стив лежит мертвым грузом, восстанавливая дыхание, Дэнни снимает с него презерватив и до конца раздевает. Приоткрыв один глаз, Стив видит, что свою одежду Дэнни тоже снял.

После этого Дэнни снова заползает на кровать, накрывает себя и Стива одним одеялом, устраивается сбоку и молча наблюдает. Стив придвигается и целует его. Губы Дэнни на вкус как латекс и смазка, как Дэнни, и Стив пытается представить, каково было бы ощутить во рту только Дэнни.

— Что? — спрашивает Дэнни, будто прочитав его мысли.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Стив и делает паузу. Потом продолжает: — Но скажи, если ты против, тебе не обязательно…

— Отказ принимается, понял, — Дэнни целует его в нос, переплетая под одеялом их ноги. — Так о чем ты?

— Подумал, может нам сходить провериться? Не говорю, что после этого у нас сразу должно что-нибудь произойти, просто… я бы хотел.

— Правда? — удивляется Дэнни. — Хорошо, давай. Я не против.

Стив смотрит на его улыбку и глаза; на то, как его волосы проигрывают сражение с гравитацией, и чувствует, как грудь наполняет робкое ощущение счастья, будто все наконец на своем месте.

— Дубина, — говорит Дэнни, убирая челку со лба Стива. — Иди сюда.

Стив дает прижать себя крепче, вздыхает и устраивается удобнее в тепле и темноте.

— Ты же не против?

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. Он чувствует под щекой мышечный спазм у Дэнни в руке и отмечает это место быстрым поцелуем. — Мне удобно.

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Дэнни: — Скажешь, когда тебе нужно будет уйти, ладно?

Еще один маленький, тугой клубок беспокойства под сердцем Стива распутывается. Стив разрешает своей руке скользнуть Дэнни на талию.

— Ладно.

  
конец.


End file.
